Le Test
by chibi Veggie
Summary: Ma fanfic se propose de découvrir l'intergalaticisme de Dragon Ball du temps où Freezer régnait en maître sur l'univers, quelques temps avant les évènements sur Namek. Cette aventure prendra principalement appui sur Végéta, mais les autres personnages de cette partie du manga seront aussi à l'honneur dans ma bourrasque de mésaventures spatiales !
1. L'assaut spatial

**Le Test**

Crédits : L'univers de Dragonball et ses personnages (Végéta, Freezer, Nappa, Raditz, Zabon, Dodoria, le Commando Ginue, Kiwi, Apple et le Roi Cold) appartiennent au mangaka Akira Toriyama. Je vais essayer d'y rester fidèle le plus possible tout au long de cette histoire.

Par ailleurs, j'attire votre attention sur le fait que pour cette histoire je me baserai uniquement sur le manga Dragonball, et non sur l'anime, qui est produit par la Toei Animation. J'ajoute également que, corrects ou non, j'ai choisi de reprendre les noms donnés par la traduction française du manga, étant plus accoutumée à les lire ainsi depuis de nombreuses années.

Les personnages de *à venir au fil de l'histoire* ainsi que les planètes Freezer 74, Tycross, Lone n°IV sont mes créations. J'ai tenté de sauvegarder les jeux de mots si chers à Toriyama et je vous invite à les deviner, même s'ils sont faciles... ^^' (ou pas ?)

**1**

**L'assaut spatial**

BRRRRROAAA. Le grondement sonore semblait annoncer un orage. Jamais la base spatiale de la planète Freezer 74 ne s'était exposée à un événement si spectaculaire. Alors que des mercenaires insouciants présents dans la salle des armes vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles, ils durent se précipiter devant les baies vitrées, intrigués, pour voir ce qu'avait bien pu produire ce terrible son. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu des multiples petites capsules spatiales et un immense vaisseau frôler de peu les contours de la base qu'ils changèrent leur attitudes inquiètes en expressions d'horreur.

L'une des petites capsules sphériques lançait des rayons lasers en direction du plus gros engin, un colosse, qui se prit les attaques de plein fouet sans que cela le puisse faire dévier de sa trajectoire pour autant. Les capsules stoppèrent subitement leur assaut puis s'éloignèrent du vaisseau mère en un même mouvement. Quatre d'entre-elles se mirent l'une après l'autre en cercle autour de la dernière qui se plaça au centre. Une minute passa sans qu'aucune n'exécute un mouvement elles restaient en constante gravitation, si bien que si elles pouvaient briller, on les auraient confondues avec les étoiles. Le vaisseau mère s'approchait d'elles lentement, presque paisiblement. Alors qu'on aurait cru que les capsules avaient abandonné le combat, celle située au centre s'élança soudain avec hâte en direction du vaisseau ennemi. Les quatre autres la suivirent en des mouvements élégants qui auraient plus eu leur place au cours d'un ballet aérien plutôt que pendant une bataille de telle envergure. Seule la première capsule semblait bien décidée à attaquer : sa vitesse se multipliait à chaque seconde, au point que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas été difficile de la comparer à une étoile filante. Vu la vitesse employée par la capsule, l'astronef géant s'arrêta net, ne sachant comment réagir… voulait-elle s'écraser contre la paroi afin de laisser une fissure assez grande pour que les quatre autres puissent pénétrer à l'intérieur ? Son pilote se sentait-il l'âme d'un kamikaze ? Rien de tout cela. La capsule changea brusquement de trajectoire et esquiva de peu la paroi du vaisseau, puis longea sa droite en une telle vitesse qu'elle fut presque aussitôt arrivée à l'autre extrémité. Le colosse, prit au dépourvu, se mit à lancer de multiples rayons lasers en sa direction, mais la capsule se fit un malin plaisir à les esquiver en imitant la course élégante de ses quatre collègues. Ces dernières profitèrent de ce manque d'attention pour attaquer ensemble l'autre côté du vaisseau.

– Oh là, là, murmura l'un des mercenaires admirant le spectacle depuis la vitre de la salle des armes, le Commando Ginue est en pleine forme, j'ose à peine imaginer la tête de Monsieur Freezer s'il venait à échouer si près du but, pas vous ?

Le soldat tourna la tête en quête d'approbation et vit que ses compagnons avaient pris la poudre d'escampette.

– Sympa...

Désappointé, il se retourna en direction de la vitre afin de ne pas rater une miette du spectacle spatial qui s'offrait à ses uniques yeux. Du moins, le pensait-il…

Un étage en dessous de la salle des armes se situaient les chambres et autres appartements pour les différents soldats qui composaient le corps de l'armée. Le mercenaire ne se doutait pas qu'en réalité, à travers sa propre vitre, un autre homme avait les yeux rivés vers l'assaut du Commando Ginue. Tandis que le premier admirait le combat avec une bouche béante qui lui donnait un air ahuri presque candide, le second se limitait à une mine renfrognée qui trahissait une certaine irritation. Assis sur son lit face à son œil-de-bœuf, bras croisés et dents serrées, il ne loupait pas une seconde du spectacle dont il était témoin.

Pour on ne sait quelle raison, plus le combat continuait, plus il semblait nerveux. A chaque fois qu'un bruit retentissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en grommelant presque à voix-haute, sa longue queue marron semblable à celle d'un singe pianotant sur le lit en des mouvements répétitifs.

La porte de la chambre émit soudain un faible bruit d'entrebâillement ; le soldat sembla l'ignorer car il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop absorbé par le combat du Commando. Un homme massif et chauve pénétra lentement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Toujours aucune réaction. Le visiteur attendit un moment que son coéquipier l'invite à parler, mais comme ce ne fut pas le cas, il se permit d'élever une voix peu assurée :

– Végéta, commença-t-il, Monsieur Freezer attend ton rapport sur notre incursion de la planète Tycross. Porte vingt.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Végéta se contenta de baisser la tête, le visage crispé.

– Heu... Végéta...? Un problème ?

– Non, il n'y a aucun problème, Nappa, répliqua Végéta d'une voix traînante.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, les bruits d'explosions de l'assaut en fond sonore.

– Eh bien, risqua Nappa, le nouveau Commando a l'air de faire fort aujourd'hui, hein ?

– Pfff...

Cette remarque censée être anodine eut pour effet de remuer Végéta. Il tourna enfin la tête vers Nappa avec un regard lourd de menaces, se leva d'une façon brusque et bouscula son coéquipier pour ouvrir la porte. Avec une expression de franche incrédulité, Nappa le regarda partir avant de se mettre à sa poursuite.

Végéta marchait aussi vite que possible dans les longs couloirs de la planète Freezer 74. Le regard fixé devant lui, absorbé par ses pensées, il en oublia qu'il n'était pas seul à traîner dans les parages : il ne prit pas la peine de saluer qui que ce soit et fonça même en plein dans certains soldats, sans un regard ou mot d'excuse, l'air profondément indifférent.

Nappa le poursuivit tant bien que de mal, en interrogeant du regard les soldats tombés à terre, mais le rattrapa sans peine en vue de sa grande taille.

– Vé... Végéta, que vas-tu lui dire ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

– Que tu suces encore ton pouce pour t'endormir, répondit sèchement l'intéressé. Ce que je lui dirai ne te concerne pas. Dégage de là.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire par rapport au Commando ? continua Nappa, indifférent à la pique envoyée par Végéta. N'oublie pas que Freezer reste sceptique à ton sujet, il ne faudrait pas que tu…

– Je t'ai dit de partir !

– Mais... mais...

– _Merde_, Nappa !

Végéta s'était retourné, le poing prêt à l'attaque. Il semblait très étrange qu'une personne de si petite taille puisse se montrer si autoritaire et sûre d'elle face à quelqu'un d'aussi imposant que Nappa. Devant l'obstination de son condisciple, celui-ci baissa la tête et se confondit en excuses.

Végéta, ravi de s'être fait écouté, continua son chemin seul. Il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte numéro vingt comme Nappa le lui avait indiqué et entra dès qu'il fut autorisé.

Maintenant, plus aucun son de l'extérieur n'était audible. Les bruits terribles de l'assaut s'étaient interrompus, ainsi que les rumeurs de conversations qui habitaient en permanence les couloirs.

La pièce était toute petite et l'espace comprimé. La faible lueur bleue provenant du plafond éclairant seule la pièce ne contribuait pas à la rendre accueillante. Au bout de la salle, une créature assise dans une espèce d'appareil suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol faisait face à un écran géant, unique objet peuplant la salle. Il filmait la bataille du Commando Ginue comme si Végéta n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, même s'il manquait le son, coupé par automatisme dès l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

La porte claqua avec fracas derrière Végéta et la créature se retourna pour lui faire face. Le soldat s'agenouilla aussitôt devant son chef dans un signe de soumission mais ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard plein de mépris.

– Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur Freezer ? demanda-t-il en ravalant sa salive avec difficulté.

– En effet, répondit la créature. J'attends votre rapport sur la planète Tycross depuis dix ennuyeuses minutes. Rattrapez ce retard _au plus vite_.

Le ton employé était un peu plus équivoque.

– Excusez-moi si je vous ai fait attendre, dit Végéta sans le penser une seule seconde. Voici ce que Nappa, Raditz et moi-même tirons de notre voyage : les habitants de Tycross avaient beau avoir une culture phénoménale, ils n'étaient pas du tout expérimentés en combat, ce fut très facile d'en venir à bout. J'ai quand même tenu à conserver en vie les quelques habitants qui me semblaient susceptibles d'apporter leurs savoirs à votre service, Maître. Il y en a une dizaine que j'ai laissés enfermés à l'intérieur d'un de leurs édifices. Je pense qu'ils ont de quoi se nourrir suffisamment longtemps, si jamais vous souhaitez les rencontrer avant d'estimer la valeur de cette planète.

– Parfait, c'est parfait, commenta Freezer d'un ton mielleux. Dès que le Commando Ginue aura achevé sa mission je partirai en direction de Tycross afin de vérifier cela moi-même… Vous recevrez une augmentation non négligeable sur vos revenus selon l'intérêt que je porterai à leurs vies. Vous pouvez disposer jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Végéta.

Le Saïyen salua de nouveau son maître et pivota afin de quitter la pièce. Le son réapparu soudainement sur l'écran géant. Végéta stoppa sa marche, hésitant.

– Eh bien, allez-y, encouragea Freezer comme amusé, ou bien faut-il que je vous apprenne à ouvrir une porte ?

Végéta sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Ces paroles furent décisives. Les poings serrés, il se tourna à nouveau vers son supérieur.

– Maître, commença-t-il, tentant de conserver tant bien que mal le calme dans sa voix, j'aurais une… requête à vous formuler.

Freezer haussa d'un œil.

– Oh, vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps comme ça, je ne tiens pas à rater l'assaut du Commando Ginue. Vous disposez d'une minute.

Freezer appuya sur un bouton situé à l'intérieur de son appareil portatif et tout son se volatilisa à nouveau de l'écran. Le chiffre cinquante-neuf apparu en haut à droite, puis un décompte s'entama sur-le-champs, cinquante-huit, cinquante-sept, cinquante-six... le temps dont bénéficiait Végéta. Freezer ne plaisantait pas. Cette façon de faire déplut fortement au prince Saïyen qui ne se sentit pas prit au sérieux.

– Il se trouve que c'est ça le problème ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant l'écran géant du doigt alors qu'il perdait patience, le Commando _lui_ a droit à des batailles spatiales, à des planètes intéressantes... ses membres peuvent y faire des combats palpitants ! Et _moi_, alors que j'ai maintes fois prouvé mes capacités, je suis résigné à exécuter des tâches sans intérêt, indignes de ma valeur !

– Pensez-vous une seule seconde que vous arrivez à la cheville du Commando Ginue, Végéta ? Comment pouvez-vous espérer avoir le même genre de missions sans avoir le niveau requit pour cela ?

– Je ne suis pas un de ces incompétents, protesta Végéta, un de ces mercenaires à deux balles qui se la coulent douce avec leurs missions qui ne valent pas mieux. Je suis l'élite de mon peuple ! Je pense avoir le droit à un surcroît de confiance en mes capacités !

– Mais comment osez-vous... enchaîna Freezer dont la grandiloquence de la voix empestait la fausseté, comment osez-vous me dire ça, avec la réputation qui s'est créée autour de vous ces derniers mois ?

Végéta jeta un œil en direction du décompte. Trente-deux, trente-et-un, trente...

– Ma réputation... répéta-t-il avec une froide lenteur. C'est donc la raison de votre soudaine réserve envers moi ? Je vous ai toujours servit avec fidélité pendant vingt ans, vous n'allez pas croire, Maître, tous ces bavardages sans fondements ?

– Je crois le Commando Ginue, tempéra Freezer en retrouvant un ton plus sérieux. Aucune preuve assez convaincante de votre implication ou innocence dans cette affaire ne m'a été donnée de leur côté comme du vôtre, comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Si l'implication se révèle être véridique, je dois vous avouer que cela m'attristerait profondément, vous croyant plus apte à l'obéissance. Vous pouvez vous estimer très heureux de vous savoir encore vivant. Comme vous me l'affirmez de façon assez soutenue, vous êtes un bon élément. Vous perdre n'est pas encore dans mes objectifs. Cependant, vous devez retrouver ma confiance. Je ne peux vous laisser de missions plus importantes tant que je ne l'aurai pas acquise.

Végéta ne répondit pas, sachant que toute objection de sa part pouvait lui être fatale. Sa colère se transforma en frustration. Il se contenta de soutenir le regard de Freezer, déterminé.

– J'ai, de plus, l'impression que vous plaindre semble la seule chose que vous soyez capable de faire convenablement, poursuivit Freezer. Ce qui n'est pas à votre avantage.

Végéta lui lança un regard aussi hargneux que possible. Se sentant trembler malgré lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il dû opérer de grands efforts pour retenir son envie de frapper, de réduire en miette ce vulgaire petit extraterrestre qui se tenait face à lui. Il pouvait toujours essayer, mais ce vulgaire petit extraterrestre possédait une puissance jusqu'alors incomparable. Il le savait, tout ce qu'il arriverait à provoquer en agissant selon son impulsion serait sa propre mort. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Lui qui avait pourtant été assuré pendant son enfance de devenir l'homme le plus puissant au monde, forcé depuis la destruction de sa planète natale par une météorite à obéir tel un esclave à ce Freezer... le destin n'aurait pu se montrer plus inconcevable. Avec deux acolytes Nappa et Raditz, ils n'étaient plus que les uniques représentants de la race Saïyen. Si l'éradication de son peuple ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, Végéta s'était intimement persuadé que ce qu'on lui répétait depuis sa naissance ne pouvait être que l'unique destinée assez acceptable pour lui : il était donc convaincu d'être le meilleur et se devait de travailler à le rester. S'il reconnaissait non sans amertume que Freezer ainsi que ses gardes du corps le dépassaient largement, il se donnait pour objectif de ne jamais faillir à sa renommée de prince désormais déchu. Dépasser continuellement ses propres capacités pour être un jour enfin en mesure d'affronter Freezer demeurait son plus grand espoir secret, ainsi que pour, par la même occasion, satisfaire son désir de vengeance pour toutes ces années d'humiliation, de soumission et d'oppression que sa dignité de prince peinait à endurer.

Ne perdant pas l'espoir que cet instant viendrait un jour ou l'autre, Végéta se força à maîtriser son poing, qui s'était machinalement serré, prêt à attaquer. Freezer l'avait sûrement deviné, car il esquissa un sourire mesquin en toisant du regard le jeune Saïyen qui essayait de calmer son tempérament agressif. Cette situation semblait le réjouir au plus haut point.

Zéro. Le décompte s'était arrêté. Dès lors retentit un « BIP BIP BIP » aigu, puis le chiffre disparu de l'écran tandis que les détonations des lasers refirent leur entrée. Freezer ferma les yeux.

– Bon, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, je vous accorde une chance de vous rattraper.

Végéta tendit l'oreille, intrigué.

– Si vous réussissez à achever de bout en bout la mission que je m'apprête à vous déléguer, peut-être envisagerais-je de réviser mon jugement.

Freezer jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'écran géant et comme il n'y observa rien qui puisse l'intéresser dans l'immédiat, appuya sur un nouveau bouton. La bataille spatiale disparu tout à coup pour faire place à un clavier virtuel. Freezer s'en approcha et y tapa les mots « LONE N°IV ». Un logiciel qui s'apparentait à une espèce de dictionnaire s'enclencha aussitôt : il alignait automatiquement la distance qui la séparait de la planète de Freezer 34, le nombre de satellites dont elle était composée, de Soleils, ainsi que la température, etc.

– Comme vous vous en doutez, vous irez sur la planète Lone n°IV, dit Freezer tout en parcourant les données des yeux. Verdoyante et densément peuplée, je la juge toutefois apte à vous donner du fil à retordre. Et vous irez seul, poursuivit-il en se retournant vers Végéta avant que ce dernier ne puisse élever la voix, je ne veux ni de Nappa, ni de Raditz dans cette affaire. Après, et seulement après avoir réussi cette mission, vous retrouverez mon entière confiance et vous jugerai digne…

Freezer n'acheva pas sa phrase mais prit un air entendu. Il se contenta se pointer l'écran du doigt. Son sourire s'élargit.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Végéta devant cet élan de gratitude, je pourrai faire des assauts comme ceux du Commando ?

– Le Commando Ginue, rectifia Freezer. Oui, en effet, vous pourrez. A condition que vous réussissiez la mission, ajouta-il avec un rire mielleux. A présent, disparaissez.

Végéta resta incrédule face à cette mission de la dernière chance. Freezer avait pourtant l'air sérieux... mais une nouvelle planète à conquérir… il passait sa vie à le faire, en quoi une de plus changerait l'affaire…? La tête pleine d'interrogations, le prince Saïyen quitta la salle sans oublier d'adresser à son Maître les remerciements hypocrites d'usage qui lui filaient la nausée.

Notes de l'auteur :

Ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre de mon « Test » ! ^.^

Ne lisant plus de fanfics depuis des lustres, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se fait par ici, néanmoins j'espère que ça vous a un minimum intéressé..! J'ajoute quelques précisions qui s'imposent peut-être : il est dit que la planète Végéta a été détruite par une météorite. N'oubliez pas qu'à cette époque de l'histoire, c'est effectivement ce que tout le monde pense. Ensuite, Freezer et Végéta se vouvoient. Je n'ai fait que reprendre ce que la traduction de l'édition _Kazenban_ du manga avait commencé. J'avoue qu'en la lisant j'avais trouvé ça particulièrement classe de lire Freezer parler comme ça, genre : « Torturez-les tous sans exceptions, merci bien. ». Comme dirait Cyprien pro des post-casts, le mec il est mi-poli, poli mais pas trop x)

Voilà, j'ai fini mes bavardages ! Je posterai le second chapitre d'ici 7 jours. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez en attendant. Ah, en parlant de ça... je n'aime plus spécialement mon pseudo, mais je ne vais pas créer un nouveau compte non plus... appelez-moi juste Chibi ou Chibi-chan ! Merci, à bientôt ! 0/


	2. Avant le départ

**Le Test**

**2**

**Avant le départ**

Après s'être arrangé avec la base de lancement et le hangar d'entretien des vaisseaux, Végéta réussit à se trouver une date butoir pour le début de sa mission en direction de Lone n°IV. Le délai n'était que de deux jours, deux jours où le Saïyen aurait cru se voir mourir d'ennui mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté affichée de Nappa et Raditz de vouloir partir avec lui. Végéta dû se faire bien comprendre et rejeta fermement toute aide, ce qui déplu assez à ses deux compagnons, bien que résignés à devoir obéir à leur prince. Il devait réussir seul, et tant pis s'il devait lui arriver un malheur. Ce qui, pensa Végéta avec orgueil, ne pouvait absolument pas arriver, puisque les habitants de Lone n°IV étaient bien trop faibles par rapport à sa longue expérience en combats. Selon le logiciel explicatif, Freezer, cet idiot, lui avait offert une planète proche de l'intérêt zéro. La défaite n'était juste pas envisageable. Cela le surprenait au plus haut point, puisque s'il avait été à la place de Freezer (et à cette idée, le Saïyen sentit son cœur palpiter d'envie) et qu'il aurait eu à tester la confiance d'un de ses soldats, jamais il n'aurait songé à lui offrir une telle planète à conquérir – car c'était bel et bien un véritable cadeau que ce Lone n°IV. Végéta se figurait déjà pleinement gagnant dans cette affaire : en ajoutant cette future victoire sur la confiance de Freezer à celle de son augmentation due à la capture de scientifiques sur la planète Tycross, il arrangeait là à merveille sa situation sur tous les tableaux.

Le matin avant le grand départ, Végéta se dirigea vers les sous-sols, en direction de l'unique lieu de détente jamais connu de cette base spatiale : le bar.

C'était le coin idéal pour faire une pause dans ses missions ou conspirer avec de drôles de personnages. Les habitués du bar étaient généralement des soldats en attente de missions à effectuer, se réunissant en petits comités pour discuter, jouer et boire dans une ambiance bon enfant. Pourtant ce couvert cachait une réalité bien plus particulière : si quelques mercenaires crédules venaient simplement chercher de quoi se divertir, ils ne se doutaient pas que le bar réunissait à lui seul toutes les plus grosses pointures en terme de rébellion. Bandits, maraudeurs et autres marchands frauduleux peuplaient innocemment ce monde souterrain, le tout à l'insu de Freezer et de son personnel le plus rapproché. Bien que d'autres bases spatiales s'implantaient un peu partout sur les prestigieuses acquisitions de l'Empire, celle de Freezer 74 restait celle dont la renommée n'avait pas d'égal. Bâtie sur le sol d'un satellite naturel à faible superficie, ouverte sur l'univers, le bar se situait quant à lui dans ses fondations les plus profondes, symbolisme ironique de la dualité présente entre ces deux mondes : la base aux fonctions créditées pour être authentiques, soutenue avec fragilité par le bar qui niche en son sein ses plus fervents opposants.

Les couloirs menant à ce lieu corrompu étaient sinistres, comme à peu près toute l'architecture des sous-sols. Les murs tapissés à l'origine de longues bandes blanches immaculées approchaient désormais des nuances sépia tant les substances bizarres fumées par les soldats polluaient l'espace... ou peut-être était-ce dû aux exhalaisons des potage puant qu'ils étaient contraints d'avaler faute de mieux, sans grogner devant la gamelle.

Comme à l'habitude, dès que Végéta posait le pied devant la façade d'entrée aux multiples néons détériorés et que toute la salle eut rivé les yeux sur lui, la clientèle se mit à pousser un gloussement de stupeur. Le silence qui s'ensuivit, lui aussi coutumier, était fébrile. Les musiciens de fond stoppèrent à la suite leurs mélodies entraînantes, et tous regardaient Végéta avec crainte en un même mouvement, le souffle retenu, comme s'ils s'attendaient à subir une de ses nouvelles crise de nerf.

Trop habitué à ces entrées, le Saïyen n'y pris pas garde et s'engagea l'air de rien vers le barman. Dès lors les conversations reprirent, même si elles étaient beaucoup moins animées. Les musiciens s'employèrent à jouer un air plus calme, presque inaudible, de peur que Végéta n'effectue un quelconque reproche sur la future surdité qui le guettait à force d'entendre leurs aberrantes compositions.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Végéta, fit le barman, un mutant qui arborait un sourire hypocrite montant jusqu'au oreilles. Comment allez-vous ? Je vous sers comme d'habitude ?

– Le double, précisa l'intéressé. Et trêve de politesses...

Le sourire se transforma en une moue affectée.

– Table 15, dit l_'_employé d'un ton grave.

– Ce fut un _plaisir_, Monsieur-Qui-Sert-Au-Comptoir, répondit Végéta avec une ironie non dissimulée.

Les deux verres en mains, il s'éloigna du bar avec un air amusé, ignorant les gloussements stupides des quelques clients qu'il frôlait en avançant. Il arriva ainsi à l'autre bout de la salle, scrutant des yeux les tables alentours pour trouver celle qui occupait son esprit puis, après avoir remarqué dans l'ombre de la pièce qu'une mystérieuse créature encapuchonnée faisait face à une chaise vide, Végéta s'avança et s'assied en face d'elle sans attendre.

– Yuk ? interrogea-t-il à l'adresse de l'occupant mystère.

– Oui, répondit ce dernier en laissant couler un filet de bave le long de sa bouche, mais gardant son corps entier bien caché derrière son large manteau à capuche.

– C'est étonnant que Worm t'envoie comme messager étant donné que Freezer est absent depuis hier, poursuivit Végéta, entamant le premier verre. C'est par trouille ou par gloriole ?

– Worm n'est pas fier de toi, si je peux me permettre.

Végéta dressa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque à ce niveau de la conversation.

– Tu t'es déplacé uniquement pour me dire ça ? demanda-t-il, ne pouvant retenir un rictus incontrôlé de fendre ses joues devant l'absurdité de la chose. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que pense Worm.

– Crois-moi, il n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout satisfait de ce que tu as fait, et surtout de ce que tu n'as _pas encore_ fait pour lui.

– Je suis au courant, abrège, rétorqua Végéta en regardant avec dégoût la bave que son interlocuteur avait laisser couler au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Celui-ci s'essuya avec sa main d'un geste vif.

– Oui, pardon, je suis un grand bavard... s'excusa-t-il.

– Et surtout un grand crétin, railla Végéta.

Son verre achevé, il posa le coude sur la table et pointa un index menaçant en direction du cœur de Yuk. Il continua d'une voix caverneuse qui transperçait d'assurance :

– Tu vas dire à Worm qu'il l'aura, son sale pognon, mais pour l'heure je ne suis pas en mesure de marchander le coût de ma pomme avec lui, car je dois d'abord me rendre sur une planète. Et lorsque je reviendrai, je serai alors à son entière disposition pour lui payer au moins le triple de ce que je lui dois. Compris ?

– Comment ? Le _triple_ ? ne pu s'empêcher de répéter Yuk dont la capuche tremblotante s'était tournée en direction l'index que Végéta venait d'abaisser. J'veux dire, mais enfin, tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente...

– Puisque je te le dis, imbécile !

Les yeux de Végéta, bien loin du sourire ironique qu'il exhibait d'usage lorsqu'il se sentait dominant, transpiraient de l'agressivité qui l'habitait en permanence. Yuk approcha une toute petite patte visqueuse du deuxième verre que Végéta avait apporté, mais ce dernier le choppa juste avant et bu d'une traite, devinant la déception grimpante du « baveur » qui n'osa risquer un mot. Le Saïyen reposa le verre sur la table avec une grimace d'aversion et approcha son index pour le placer cette fois-ci en plein sur le cœur de son interlocuteur, tandis que son autre main s'enfouit dans la poche de son manteau.

– Ne te permets en aucun cas de toucher ce verre qui ne t'étais pas destiné avec tes sales pattes, déjà que j'ose à peine imaginer ta vieille face.

La main de Végéta sortit de la poche flanquée de deux pièces de monnaie qu'elle avait récupérées. Il eut été impossible de savoir quelle expression arborait Yuk, son visage toujours masqué par le capuchon. Mais alors que Végéta le quittait des yeux pour faire signe au _**barman**_ et lui lancer la monnaie en un geste brusque, il annonça courageusement :

– ...Worm en a fini avec toi !

– Vraiment ?

Sur-ce, Végéta lui adressa un sourire hautain qui invitait au défi, puis s'en alla, toujours indifférent aux chuchotements de la clientèle sur son passage. Yuk resta pétrifié sur place quelques instants, encore stupéfié par l'annonce de la triple somme que lui avait fait Végéta. Il finit au bout de quelques minutes par se lever de sa chaise puis disparu dans la pénombre.

« Lancement de la capsule de M. Kiwi dans 10 secondes... »

L'écran de contrôle de la salle de lancement affichait au fur et à mesure les départs imminents des capsules spatiales. Muni de sa combinaison bleue ainsi que de son armure nouvelle génération à longues épaulettes, Végéta l'observait avec attention, bras croisés sur le torse, sa queue de singe ajustée autour de sa taille telle une ceinture. Son départ pour Lone n°IV allait s'effectuer d'ici trente minutes, et heureusement qu'il n'était pas avancé, avec Kiwi dans les parages... Végéta supportait en effet de moins en moins les multiples sarcasmes abusifs que lui lançait l'extraterrestre mauve. L'éventualité de le rencontrer une nouvelle fois l'ennuyait toujours, mais cette fois-ci, la chance fit qu'il arriva pile au moment de son départ. Ce n'est pas que le Saïyen prenait pour argent comptant ce qui se disait sur lui. Au contraire, avec les radotages de plus en plus poussés, notamment depuis que Freezer avait laissé deviner sa méfiance envers sa personne, il s'accoutumait aux critiques injustifiées des autres. Entre les personnes qui le fuyaient et ceux qui le cherchaient – physiquement ou verbalement – il ne voyait aucune différence : tous des envieux, avides de ses performances et qualités de lutte hors du commun. Il ne se défilait jamais lorsqu'un petit malin s'amusait à le provoquer en combat, même pour rire, car la victoire lui était toujours assurée. Seul Kiwi n'avait, à ce jour, jamais encore combattu physiquement le prince Saïyen, préférant la joute verbale, jeu auquel Végéta excellait toutefois autant qu'au combat. Ce qu'il s'imaginait être la jalousie des autres le faisait en vérité plus sourire qu'autre chose. Remettre ces minables en place avait au moins le don de le divertir, mais surtout d'amplifier les indiscrétions sur sa toute puissance, chose à laquelle il était très attaché. Peu importait qu'on l'apprécie ou non, seul la reconnaissance de son potentiel fécond comptait pour lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Végéta n'aperçut pas que le tableau d'affichage modifiait ses plans en retardant le départ de quelques minutes, à cause d'une plateforme défaillante. Son impatience se fit nettement sentir lorsque le personnel de la salle de lancement s'appliqua à l'en tenir informé. Il s'employa dès lors à attendre dans le petit espace vert situé non loin de la salle, afin de profiter d'une aire moins polluée par la ribambelle d'incapables que constituait cette base.

Ce petit espace se constituait d'une statue métallisée de Freezer, un sceptre levé avec triomphe en direction du ciel, encerclée par de hautes herbes dont la hauteur faisait le double d'une taille humaine. Celles-ci dissimulaient en secret un accès au bar des sous-sols, mais Végéta n'avait toujours pas découvert par quel mystérieux mécanisme elles dévoilaient ce lien clandestin. Jusqu'alors immergées dans un silence coutumier, les quelques hautes herbes vibrèrent après l'arrivée de Végéta avec une telle intensité qu'elle en devenait suspecte. Intrigué par ces singuliers battements, il s'enfonça avec prudence dans les herbes, tous les sens aux aguets, jusqu'à ce que la vision insolite d'une pair d'yeux noirs apparue à quelques mètres devant lui au beau milieu du sol le conforta dans ses suspicions.

Ces yeux ne le trompèrent pas. A peine Végéta avait-il deviné qui s'y cachait derrière qu'ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils avaient surgit. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait l'observer ou le suivre, Végéta tâtonna le sol humide où il découvrit une herbe recourbée qui s'actionnait à la manière d'une poignée. Cette herbe camouflait en réalité l'ouverture d'une trappe. Sans doute l'accès secret, songea Végéta dont la curiosité croissait à mesure que se déroulaient les évènements. Il l'ouvrit puis s'y laissa tomber jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il faisait désormais face à un long couloir terreux qui devait donner jusqu'au bar. Tandis que Végéta commençait à s'avancer en cette direction, la pair d'yeux apparue tout à coup à ses côtés ; une patte à trois doigts crochus pleine d'un liquide collant sortit de l'ombre pour lui effleurer le bras afin de lui signaler sa présence. Végéta étouffa aussitôt une exclamation de surprise qui se métamorphosa en haut-le-cœur. Il s'était retourné dare-dare vers ce qui paraissait être une larve à la taille aussi inattendue que son poids était spectaculaire. Ses deux longs yeux noirs et ovales le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait cru qu'il comptait le gober comme une grenouille l'aurait fait avec une mouche. Le corps mou et graisseux, composé de deux petites pattes visqueuses presque comprimées dans le lard, était d'une blancheur presque transparente, et Végéta pouvait y percevoir à travers quelques uns de ses organes hâlés. La vision était immonde. Se confronter à Worm avait toujours de quoi donner la nausée. Végéta était d'autant plus écœuré que la larve géante venait tout juste de lui imbiber le bras de sa bave abjecte.

Tandis que Worm le dévisageait d'un air solennel, Végéta frotta son bras contre le mur avec dégoût. Malgré toute la répulsion qui l'habitait, il devait passer outre.

– Alors, il parait que tu es fâché ? lança-t-il avec un détachement feint.

– 'Fallait que j'te vois, déclara Worm. C'est mwoi qu'a cassé ta platefowme.

Une traînée de salive s'échappa aussitôt de sa large bouche. Sa voix coassante semblait provenir du plus profond de ses entrailles, si bien que les mots formés par les cordes vocales peinaient à sortir de façon intelligible. Végéta répondit d'un souffle moqueur :

– Ooh..! Alors ce doit être très important pour que tu daignes mettre ta petite personne en danger au lieu de jouer les lâches et d'envoyer tes nouvelles recrues à ta place. C'est très généreux de ta part de risquer autant pour moi, mais tu m'excuseras d'être pressé, j'ai une planète à envahir... tu risquerais d'être surpris de la somme d'argent que j'en tirerai.

Worm hocha la tête en soupirant.

– Tu pwétends encowe twavailler a'c moi, apwès ça !

– Après ça, quoi ? interrogea Végéta, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de prendre un ton goguenard, tout en prenant soin d'éviter les mares de bave que Worm laissait couler.

– Tu sais twès bien c'que j'dis ! Joue pas à c'petit jeu awec moi ! Si tout mon pewsonnel lâchait ses chawges dès qu'il cwoisait l'C'mmando Ginue, je...

– Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'emporta soudain Végéta piqué au vif, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Freezer allait découvrir notre petite alliance, et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui se serait passé si c'était le cas ! Bon sang, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre... Il m'a lui-même avoué avoir des soupçons envers moi, des _soupçons_, ce qui est déjà mieux qu'en être assuré, tu ne crois pas ?

– Vég'ta...

Végéta interrompit la larve en levant une main ferme.

– ...mais là, il me donne le moyen de lever le doute ! Si je réussis ma mission, je retrouverai sa confiance, mon argent, _ton_ argent, et nous pourrons continuer nos affaires sous son nez sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose... le flair, ça s'entretient... profitons qu'il le gaspille ailleurs pour remettre de l'ordre dans nos affaires...

– Tu t'wends justement pas compte de l'awgent qu't'm'dois ! murmura Worm, la voix si contenue qu'elle en devenait suraiguë.

– Cet idiot de Yuk ne te l'as donc pas rapporté ? ricana Végéta les yeux étincelants d'une lueur crapuleuse. Je te paierai, le triple même si tu veux... crois-moi, je ne plaisante pas.

– Végéta, répéta Worm, t'es l'meilleuw... le meilleuw pawmi toute ma main-d'oeuvw... Tout l'monde est impwessionné quand il appwend c'que t'as fais contwe Fweezew, dans son dos, sans qu'il sache...

– Pfff... comme si l'avis des trouillards avait de l'importance...

– Twès bien, va conquéwiw l'monde à ta guise, se résigna la larve. Mais j't'pwéviens, si j'ai pas mon awgent à ton wetouw, pas l'choix : t'auwas une telle somme su'l'dos que j'devwai malheuweusement tout mettwe en œuwre pour te suppwimer.

– Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Intéressant... Encore faudra-t-il que l'un des crétins que tu m'envoies soit capable de m'attraper !

Végéta esquissa un sourire malicieux et provocateur sous le nez de Worm – enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela un nez – qui resta planté là incrédule, limite mécontent.

Le Saïyen mit fin à la conversation et remonta à la surface. Une fois la trappe bien rabattue sur le sol humide du petit espace vert, il contourna la salle de lancement pour atterrir sur la plateforme d'embarcation. L'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries mais à la concentration. La capsule spatiale fin prête, il monta à l'intérieur et programma le voyage. Cela allait durer deux semaines. Il se prépara donc à s'assoupir durant tout ce temps, en pensant avec jubilation à la tête de Freezer lorsqu'il aura réussit sa mission, à son ignorance à l'égard de son alliance avec le clan de Worm contre son Empire, aux futures batailles et autres interventions géniales qu'il allait effectuer dans un futur proche, à la jalousie de Kiwi et de ses comparasses, et enfin, à se qui pouvait bien l'attendre sur Lone n°IV...


	3. Un incident au parcours

**Le Test**

**3**

**Un incident au parcours**

Après une léthargie forcée de deux semaines, Végéta sentit que tous les membres de son corps reprenaient peu à peu consistance. Il s'était éveillé, mais gardait les yeux fermés. Il cru flairer comme une vague odeur de roche brûlée. Une fois la nonchalance naturelle du réveil passée, il ouvrit les yeux, et aperçu de plus en plus nettement la vitre rouge de sa capsule. Tout se tenait dans un silence immobile, il comprit qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Guidé par un sentiment d'extrême impatience, Végéta activa d'un geste prompt l'ouverture de son vaisseau pour en sortir, le corps parcouru d'un tremblement enthousiaste. Cependant une fois la porte ouverte, la faible odeur de roche brûlée s'amplifia d'un coup. Elle pénétra aussitôt dans les narines du fier Saïyen qui avala de travers sous l'intensité du choc. Après quelques secondes passées à cracher ses poumons, il s'habitua à ressentir ce léger picotement dans le nez et se détendit. Il sortit de la capsule. A la suite de l'odorat, ce fut à la vue d'en prendre pour son argent : ses yeux stupéfiés purent contempler un paysage rocheux, désertique.

Les sentiments d'impatience et d'excitation s'étaient complètement évaporés. Ils furent remplacés par ceux de l'étonnement, la consternation. En déglutissant avec difficulté, Végéta regardait autour de lui sans rien comprendre.

L'endroit était bien désolé et austère. Le guerrier se tenait sur de hauts rochers sombres d'aspect sinistre, au dessus d'un lac bouillonnant de lave. Il pivota sur lui-même et vit une imposante falaise à la paroi verticale. Au loin résonnaient les crachats de volcans en activité, mélangés aux petits tourbillons sauvages de la cendre stérile. Rien d'autre à observer à part ces montagnes de roche toutes semblant être chauffées au fer rouge, les coulées de lave stagnant sous les falaises. Que faisait-il dans ce désert inhospitalier ? Freezer n'avait-il pas dit à Végéta que Lone n°IV était une planète « verdoyante et densément peuplée » ? Il y aurait mit sa main au feu – ou plutôt dans la lave. Or, rien de tout cela ne semblait composer cette planète. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était occupé de sa destruction avant que Végéta n'intervienne. Confus, ce dernier perdit son regard vers un horizon sombre qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Allons, songea-t-il, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... Freezer n'aurait quand même pas souhaité m'exiler sur cette planète ? Je n'y comprends rien ! »

Les minutes se télescopaient jusqu'à ce qu'une petite brise passe lui ébouriffer les cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, ce qui la ramena à la raison. Il fallait remonter dans la capsule, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas en bon état ou qu'il avait effectué une faute de frappe sur la planète à dévaster, tout simplement.

Avec la certitude de s'être trompé, Végéta retourna dans son petit vaisseau et enclencha le logiciel qui permettait d'en indiquer les dernières destinations. Même s'il espérait que ce soit une simple erreur, son cœur battait si fort qu'il le sentait cogner contre sa poitrine. Un peu trop fort, à son goût. Il n'était en réalité plus si sûr, mais gardait confiance.

Une voix robotisée s'employa à commenter l'avancée du traitement de la requête.

« Analyse en cours... »

Les secondes se firent attendre comme des heures.

_Allez, stupide machine, dépêche-toi un peu ! _– de petites gouttes commencèrent à perler sur le front de Végéta – _Tu vas t'afficher, oui ou non ?! _– les dents serrées, le pied clapotant, il n'était plus du tout sûr en fin de compte...

« Recueil des informations... »

Végéta sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale – _Allez, allez ! Bordel, que peuvent-il bien faire dans le Hangar d'Entretien si c'est pour fournir des machines si minables..._

« BIP BIP... »

Le Saïyen aspira d'un air rempli d'espoir.

« Dernière destination : LONE N°IV – Atterrissage : REUSSI »

Végéta sentit aussitôt ses poumons se vider. Son estomac se relâcha complètement sous le choc. Il frappa son pied au sol avec hargne.

- Ce... ce n'est pas possible ! s'indigna-t-il à l'adresse du tableau de bord comme si la machine allait l'écouter et lui donner les explications qu'il attendait.

« … Planète TYCROSS... »

– LA FERME !

Végéta appuya sur le bouton de fermeture du programme avec rage.

– Misérable incapable ! tonna-t-il dans son excès d'humeur.

« Déconnexion du système »

Végéta croyait qu'il allait commettre l'irréfléchi s'il ne se tempérait pas. Il était certes un combattant indomptable ; mais contrairement à cette brute de Nappa qui pouvait produire toute une série de carnages superflus sous le simple effet de ses états d'âme, il réfléchissait un minimum avant de faire des choses qu'il pouvait regretter par la suite. Toujours assis dans le petit fauteuil de sa capsule, les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine, il essaya de songer à comment il allait procéder. Car cela avait beau être une planète visiblement désertique, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre par de simples cailloux et de la flotte carbonisée. Parmi ses nombreux voyages intergalactiques, il avait déjà vu des planètes où se mélangeaient volcans et glaciers, alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Peut-être que son vaisseau avait atterrit au mauvais endroit et que, d'ici quelques heures de vol, il allait tomber sur la description exacte qu'avaient donnés Freezer et son logiciel... Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et s'il avait beau survoler la surface planétaire de fond en comble et qu'il ne tombait sur rien d'autre que cette masse rougeâtre et brûlante ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire lors de son rapport à Freezer sans passer pour un minable, menteur et lâche ? Après la scène de revendication qu'il lui avait faite sur Freezer 74 ? Il était hors de question qu'il reparte sans avoir tenté quelque chose, sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Végéta se remémora tout à coup son étonnement face à l'attitude de Freezer. Il se rappela comment lui-même se vantait de réussir à réduire Lone n°IV en cendres en un rien de temps. En cendres. Cette planète l'était déjà bien assez. Freezer lui avait semblé bien bête de la lui offrir, mais l'était-il encore plus, en réalité ? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu l'intention ou la bêtise de lui donner une planète déjà vaincue ?Pour que lui, Végéta, revienne les mains vides ?

Le tonnerre qui résonnait dans l'estomac du Saïyen lui fit comprendre qu'il lui serait impossible de s'interroger plus longtemps le ventre vide. Sans nourriture à bord, ayant cru avoir de quoi se satisfaire les papilles sur cette planète _si fertile _– il eut un rire jaune à l'évocation de cette pensée – Végéta fut donc obligé de sortir à nouveau pour contempler ce paysage volcanique qu'il commençait à détester.

Le jeune prince alla près de la falaise afin de scruter à nouveau l'horizon rouge sang qui dominait le ciel. Ses pupilles chancelaient de gauche à droite comme un pendule, à la recherche d'un quelconque animal fugace. Y avait-il seulement de quoi se nourrir ? Il devait chercher s'il y avait des gens, pensa-t-il tout à coup. Cette idée lui était venue de façon aussi soudaine que les grondements de son estomac. En se basant sur l'aspect désertique de la planète il avait pu croire un moment qu'elle était inhabitée mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il y en ai mille, une seule personne suffisait pour l'informer de se qui se tramait. D'ailleurs, c'était tout à fait plausible comme idée : chercher sa réelle mission à accomplir sur la planète, et l'exécuter. Ainsi, Freezer jugerait de ses capacités de réflexion pour savoir s'il serait prêt ou non à réaliser des assauts comme le Commando Ginue. Végéta envisagea rapidement cette possibilité et réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout une idée stupide, au contraire. Sûr de lui et de ce qu'il devait faire, il eut un élan d'arrogance envers lui-même d'avoir trouvé si facilement la marche à suivre.

Non sans soulagement, le sourire retrouvé, il se décida à regagner de nouveau sa capsule, cette fois pour y récupérer sonscouter, resté enfermé dans sa valisette de protection. C'était si stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Végéta se jura qu'à l'avenir il le garderait sur lui même avant de partir pour ses prochaines conquêtes pour ne plus le négliger. Même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup sentir le métal glacé de ce petit objet emprisonner son visage, il devait bien avouer que grâce à sa technologie avancée, il pouvait trouver en moins de deux toute la population que composait cette maudite planète.

– Hé, toi !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Végéta se retourna en une demi-seconde tout en lançant une boule d'énergie qui s'élança contre un rocher et le transperça avec une vitesse déconcertante.

La roche, affaiblie par le choc, s'effondra avec fracas, formant autour d'elle un nuage de fumée opaque.

Végéta observa le phénomène en position de combat, tous ses sens à l'écoute. Il se demanda si ses nerfs n'allaient pas finir par lâcher. Le voilà tout à coup qui s'imaginait des voix ! Une voix à l'accent féminin, offerte comme une petite sucrerie amer ? Sur une telle planète ? C'était d'un ridicule... sûrement la chaleur des volcans qui produisaient un effet secondaire sur lui... oui, ça devait être ça... il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Le nuage épais de poussière mêlé de cendres évaporé, il continua sa descente vers sa capsule, tout en tendant l'oreille, au cas où...

– Wow ! Tu ne plaisantes pas...!

Encore cette maudite voix ! Elle retentissait à nouveau. Mais pour le coup, Végéta avait pu percevoir qu'elle venait de derrière un rocher plus petit que celui qui venait de s'effondrer, tout juste à sa droite. Il choisit cette fois-ci de ne pas attaquer de front, mais d'avancer à pas feutrés en sa direction afin de vérifier par lui-même s'il n'avait pas rêvé, dépassant son engin spatial, soudain relégué au second plan.

– Ne t'approche pas ! s'écria la voix, confirmant sa provenance de derrière le rocher.

Végéta se surprit à obéir, mais plus par étonnement que par crainte.

– Et pourquoi pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix où perçait le dédain.

– Je... je suis sans défenses !

Un sourire narquois apparu sur les lèvres du Saïyen. La pauvre était seule et sans défenses. Quel cruel hasard ! Il plaça sa main derrière son dos, prête à lancer une nouvelle sphère d'énergie surprise à la fragile inconnue.

– Mais surtout, je peux t'aider, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait raison. C'était assez difficile à admettre, mais Végéta dû réfréner son envie de passer ses nerfs sur un petit meurtre. Il cherchait la population de la planète, et il en avait sous le nez. Changeant de tactique, il dressa la main vers le rocher.

– Je te conseille de sortir de ta cachette si tu ne veux pas mourir, menaça-t-il.

– Oh là, là, tout de suite les grands mots, ironisa la voix, ce qui eu le don surprendre Végéta. Un simple « bonjour » aurait suffit.

– Je t'aurai prév...

– Hé ! Fais attention, ton astronef ! Il va couler !

Végéta tergiversa quelques secondes. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

– Tu crois peut-être pouvoir me duper avec une ruse aussi minable ?! finit-il par pester avec violence.

Un craquement sonore éclata derrière lui au même moment. Végéta ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il aperçut à sa grande frayeur que sa capsule spatiale était prête à tomber dans un gouffre de lave. La sortie étant de l'autre côté du gouffre, il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'élança vers son astronef avant qu'il ne soit engouffré au fond du lac brûlant. Mais une fois arrivé au but, un hurlement de géant se fit entendre du haut de la falaise. A peine Végéta eut-il levé les yeux qu'un tyrannosaure en panique y apparu presque aussitôt et dévala la pente en vitesse, le claquement de ses pas désordonnés faisant trembler le sol avec vacarme. Végéta entendit la fille pousser un cri suraigu en voyant que le dinosaure le frôlait de peu, allant et venant en meuglant comme une vache.

Végéta tenta de rester debout malgré les secousses. A croire que tous ces êtres vivants s'étaient passés le mot pour se manifester au plus mauvais moment. La nourriture et l'habitant, il les avaient, mais pour l'heure le guerrier s'inquiétait plus pour son vaisseau que pour lui-même. La bête fonça à nouveau sur lui, mais sa rapidité lui permit de se dérober sans trop de problème.

Malheureusement pour la capsule, qui se trouvait alors derrière Végéta, elle n'avait pas la capacité d'esquiver comme son propriétaire. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, c'était trop tard : le tyrannosaure heurta l'astronef qui fut projeté avec force quelques mètres plus loin au fond du gouffre.

Végéta eut soudain l'impression qu'on venait de lui couper la circulation sanguine. Ses seuls points de repère, le scouter et sa capsule étaient tombés au fin fond du lac, sans qu'il n'eut pu faire quoique ce soit. Il resta planté devant le gouffre, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne pourrait plus quitter cette maudite planète, c'était fini...

– Viens avec moi, il ne faut surtout pas rester là ! hurla la fille derrière lui. Ils vont arriver !

A peine avait-elle achevé sa phrase qu'un terrible vrombissement, sortit de nulle part, se mit à résonner avec force auprès du duo. L'ampleur du son était si vigoureuse qu'elle en faisait trembler le sol, provoquant fissures et autres puissants mouvements de la lave des alentours. La planète déjà bien peu accueillante semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme rien que sous l'effet de ce son inconcevable.

Le dinosaure poussa un nouveau cri strident symbolisant son effroi et s'enfuit avec hâte. Il piétina une roche fissurée qui s'écroula sous le choc, emportant la bête avec elle, qui, tout comme la capsule, finit engouffrée dans la lave sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Les oreilles bouchées, les pieds bien ancrés au sol pour se maintenir, Végéta contemplait les évènements médusé, comme bloqué par la puissance du son. Il fallait cependant réagir s'il ne voulait pas finir à son tour engloutit par une lave décidément vorace...

– Qu'est-ce que...

– VIENS !

La fille s'était avancée pour le rejoindre et lui cramponnait le bras sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser. Tandis qu'ils courraient, le bruit retentit une seconde fois en un grondement sourd, plus long, plus près, plus impressionnant. Un son terrifiant, comme annonciateur d'une dégénérescence, renvoyant l'image angoissante d'un soir couchant où le soleil ne referait plus jamais surface. Végéta fut comme saisit au plus profond de ses entrailles, avec l'impression d'être transpercé par une masse en plomb.

Prit au dépourvu, le Saïyen se laissa entraîner par, d'après ce qu'il vit, un flot de cheveux bleus, presque violacés. Il ne se rendait plus du tout compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, tout allait si vite... il aurait voulu hurler, hurler si fort pour que le temps s'arrête à la force de son cri mais toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient, troublées par un poids pensant... ses pieds étrangement flasques peinaient à suivre le mouvement de la fille malgré ses efforts... c'était incompréhensible... il cru flotter sur du coton... les paupières se collaient les unes aux autres... le contrôle de la situation lui échappait un peu plus chaque seconde... il était... si... si _faible_...

Végéta se sentit faiblir sous son propre poids et s'écoula sur le sol, inerte.


	4. Début des complications

**Le Test**

**4**

**Début des complications**

Avec la douloureuse sensation d'avoir été violemment frappé à la tête, Végéta ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté mais les referma presque aussitôt. Il poussa un profond soupir. Enfin arrivé sur cette maudite planète Lone n°IV. Dormir pendant deux semaines aurait à l'ordinaire eut pour effet de requinquer sa forme physique afin de le rendre fin prêt à passer à l'action ; cette fois-ci cependant, ce fut l'effet totalement inverse. La tête lui cognait les tempes à s'en arracher les cheveux. Il aurait cru que son cerveau cherchait à sortir de sa boîte crânienne dans la plus pure incivilité. Ses paupières semblaient collées les unes aux autres, et dès qu'il tentait de les séparer, la douleur s'amplifiait de façon considérable. Non, vraiment, une nouvelle semaine de repos n'aurait pas été de refus. Combattre dans cet état, même en envisageant de se transformer en singe géant, allait être compliqué. Tss ! Que c'était énervant ! Mais surtout, ce n'était pas normal.

Profitant encore un instant de son immobilité qu'il trouvait confortable, Végéta s'interrogea sur les raisons qui auraient bien pu le conduire à se retrouver en un tel état. Il avait beau essayer de s'enfoncer dans l'épais brouillard de sa mémoire endormie, les secousses frénétiques de son cerveau étouffaient ses pensées, les empêchant de remonter à la surface. Après moult efforts de concentration, une sensation d'humidité finit par lui venir à l'esprit. Il réussit à revoir le moment où il était entré en contact avec la bave peu ragoutante de Worm, juste avant son départ. Beuuu, cette vermine l'avait souillé avec sa crasse. Frémissant de dégout, le prince s'objecta d'être souffrant du fait de son frôlement avec _ce déchet_ et se força tant bien que mal à garder les yeux ouverts malgré l'impression véhémente que sa tête allait exploser. Au fur et à mesure, Végéta put apercevoir un ciel brumeux, obscur, et par-ci par là, quelques étoiles luisant dans un ciel sans lune, peut-être cachée par l'un des gros cumulus qui envahissait le ciel.

Végéta prit son temps pour se relever afin de ne pas brusquer la douleur, mais à peine fut-il sur ses deux jambes qu'une cuisante souffrance le transperça de part en part. D'abord fixée à la tête, elle s'était propagée dans tout le reste de son corps, la rendant encore plus insupportable. C'était comme si tous ses organes cherchaient à s'échapper de son corps avec une force exceptionnelle. Cependant le plus curieux dans ce lot d'étrangetés était la sensation qu'il avait de se réveiller comme après une puissante anesthésie : Végéta pouvait à peine bouger ses membres tant ils étaient endoloris. Tandis que la douleur allait et venait avec vigueur, il était dans l'incapacité de se tordre sous cette torture ou même de pousser un hurlement pour signifier son infortune. A peine pouvait-il plisser les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à remuer sa queue de singe, tortillée en zig zag comme si elle avait été écrasée dans de multiples sens. Et le calvaire continuait, sous forme de contractions remuant tout son intérieur. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'attendait à voir les pires horreurs, à craindre de voir son ventre perforé de parts en parts sous les coups de ses organes indisciplinés... La situation était aussi inattendue qu'insoluble. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. De sombres idées commencèrent à surgir. Peut-être allait-il finir par mourir sous le supplice ici, délaissé sur une planète tout aussi morte, crever bêtement comme un misérable sans jamais comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment. Mais non ! Déterminé à ne pas voir son inestimable vie s'achever d'une manière si pitoyable, le prince se résolu à se maintenir vivant. Il tenta avec une rage contenue de surpasser la souffrance et de mettre un terme à sa farouche immobilité. « Je-ne-suis-pas-un-jouet ! », se persuada-t-il intérieurement pour se donner de l'assurance, « Je suis seul maître de mon corps et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il en sera décidé autrement ! ». La bataille interne dura moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La douleur chuta petit à petit, lui laissant le temps de s'en accommoder, de l'adoucir. Les yeux se fermèrent, la queue de singe reprit sa forme normale. Végéta retrouva lentement l'usage de ses muscles, laissa ses genoux glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol et expira en un long souffle apaisé. Des gouttes de sueur glissaient du front jusqu'au menton tandis qu'il reprenait consistance. Non, il n'allait pas crever, oui, il avait réussi à se défendre.

Des coups-de-théâtre aussi imprévisibles, Végéta en avait enduré un certain nombre dans sa vie de soldat. Mais de là à se voir perdre l'usage de son propre corps, que celui-ci ne lui réponde plus, c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait concevoir. Il aurait été perdu s'il n'avait pas gardé sa conscience, son mental. Jamais plus une telle chose ne devait se reproduire. Soulagé et pas peu fier d'avoir tenu bon, il se redressa et jeta un regard autour de lui.

La nuit masquait le paysage, mais d'après ce que Végéta pouvait observer, seules de longues dunes noires paraissaient composer ce triste tableau. Il eut une sorte d'impression de déjà-vu sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'odeur de brûlé qui passait à chaque faible brise lui picota le nez. Il baissa la tête et réalisa qu'il s'était éveillé en dehors de sa capsule spatiale. Il la chercha des yeux. Mais il ne la vit pas.

Ou pouvait-elle bien être ? Végéta resta interdit pendant quelques instants, le cœur en suspend. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ses yeux fatigués lui jouaient des tours...

En se retournant, le guerrier découvrit de hauts rochers qui camouflaient ce qui lui semblait être une légère lueur. N'ayant nulle part d'autre où aller, il se dirigea plus lentement qu'il l'aurait souhaité en cette direction, fâché d'avoir à s'avouer que les douleurs n'avaient pas disparues, même si elles restaient relativement faibles par rapport à son réveil. Après avoir contourné les rochers, Végéta se reçut en pleine face un éclair de lumière éblouissant qui l'obligea à s'arrêter sous le choc. Se couvrant les yeux à l'aide de sa queue, jurant quelques grossièretés, il attendit pour s'habituer à la lueur, et s'aperçut au final que cet éclair lumineux ne provenait que d'un banal feu de camp. Le contraste avec la nuit sans lune avait eut pour effet néfaste de l'aveugler.

Cherchant toujours sa capsule des yeux, Végéta continua son inspection. Il s'arrêta net en découvrant au loin une espèce de silhouette assise auprès du feu. A y regarder de plus près – plisser les yeux lui causait un pincement au niveau du cervelet, mais il essaya d'ignorer – il remarqua comme une forme bleuâtre. Son cœur bondit à cette vision.

Il se souvenait de tout : arrivée sur cette planète désertique... mission à chercher tout seul... scouter... envie de manger... voix d'une fille... vaisseau engloutit... et ce son horrible, terrifiant avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Il pouvait toujours chercher sa capsule ! A moins d'avoir des tendances suicidaires, jamais il ne pourrait la retrouver. Son estomac se contracta. Toutes les sensations de vide ressenties durant cet instant lui revinrent en mémoire. La situation se révélait accablante. Déconcerté, il perdit ses yeux sur la silhouette féminine présentée devant lui.

Elle n'avait pas vu Végéta, trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Assise en tailleur auprès du feu, elle tenait un petit objet rectangulaire qu'elle essayait de faire fonctionner, mais d'après l'expression qu'elle arborait, sans résultat. Elle appuyait machinalement sur les boutons l'air agacé.

Même s'il n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses capacités visuelles, Végéta put quand même entrevoir son visage à la lueur des flammes. Elle avait une coiffure compliquée, ses cheveux d'un bleu sombre, violacé par endroits, coiffés en une queue-de-cheval avec une mèche dégringolant vers la droite, et une autre, légèrement plus grosse, vers la gauche. La coupe, dont les pointes formaient de petits piques, s'arrêtait au niveau de son cou. Le front libre, seule une mèche rebelle s'était détachée de la queue-de-cheval et parcourait le côté droit de son visage pour s'enrouler comme un escargot au niveau de son oreille. Malgré son air mécontent, le visage paraissait un peu enfantin mais déterminé, la peau très blanche, avec deux grands yeux d'un doux rose pâle.

Végéta l'observait, fixe, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Au bout d'un certain temps d'immobilité, la douleur musculaire vint s'étaler sur ses jambes. Elles faiblir sur leur propre poids et faillir à se dérober, cependant Végéta se maîtrisa à temps et su rester stable.

La jeune femme, alertée par le mouvement, se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était observée. Elle releva la tête vers Végéta, poussa une exclamation de surprise et se précipita à sa rencontre.

– Tu es enfin réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une joie qui semblait sincère. Ça va aller ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Végéta recula maladroitement d'un pas, encore très engourdi. Il essaya de rester le plus neutre possible pour sauver la face malgré son corps indiscipliné. La fille s'approcha encore plus de lui comme pour voir s'il n'était pas contaminé par un quelconque virus.

– Tu dois être complètement traumatisé, n'est-ce-pas ?poursuivit-elle, l'air soucieux.

– Peuh ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? répliqua Végéta d'une voix méprisante.

Bien que le ton de sa voix était pour le moins hargneux, jamais la fille n'aurait pu le croire sain de corps et d'esprit rien qu'en inspectant sa figure blafarde et livide, à moins qu'elle n'eut été aveugle ou tout simplement stupide. Elle le scruta dans les moindres détails, son coup d'œil avenant balayant sa physionomie de haut en bas. Végéta en ressentit presque une gêne, surtout lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux s'attardant avec étonnement sur sa queue de singe qui se balançait de gauche à droite de façon désordonnée. Il la plaça aussitôt autour de sa taille, son regard noir et sévère défiant celui pâle et curieux.

– Je te regarde et tu l'es quand même bien plus que tu ne le prétends, si tu veux mon avis, dit la fille avec une mine sceptique. Chose peu étonnante puisque le son de leur foutue Source t'asendormi. Viens.

Elle revint à sa place en invitant Végéta à la suivre. Elle reprit son drôle d'objet dans les mains puis se tourna et constata que Végéta n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci la regardait avec un air de défi tout en se massant la nuque. La fille paru prendre cet air comme une incitation aux explications.

– Écoute, lui dit-elle, je connais un remède pour faire disparaître les douleurs.

Végéta fronça les sourcils sous l'étonnement. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Cela allait vraiment de surprises en surprises. Elle en savait plus que lui sur son compte ! Y-avait-il d'autres choses qui lui était arrivées qu'elle savait et que lui ignorait ? _Traumatisé_... à d'autres !

– Comment t'as su ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

– De quoi, pour tes douleurs physiques ? C'est normal, répondit-elle d'une petite voix sucrée, c'est comme je le disais, le son de la Source _Ear_ qui t'as endormi. Tu t'es réveillé il y a quelques minutes avec la sensation de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ton corps, je me trompe ? Non, bien sûr, reprit-elle sans attendre la réponse tout en prenant un petit air suffisant.

Elle soupira.

– Nous avons réussi à nous cacher de la brigade, c'est l'essentiel. Il ne me reste plus qu'à arriver avant que la réunion ne commence...

Se remémorant la mission qu'il était censé deviner par lui-même, le Saïyen porta un soudain intérêt à ce que disait cette fille. Selon ses plans, il devait récolter le plus d'informations possible sur la planète, et tant pis s'il devait supporter une conversation aussi ennuyeuse que désagréable avec elle. Ce ne serait que pour le temps de la découverte, de toute façon.

– Le son de... d'une « source » qui m'a endormi ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant comme si cette approche montrait sa curiosité. Je ne comprends pas... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...?

– Tu as vraiment de la chance que j'aie été là, assura la fille qui ne quittait pas sa machine des yeux, sinon ils t'auraient enlevé pendant que tu étais évanoui... Désolée de t'avoir laissé seul, au fait, mais je croyais faire vite pour trouver un endroit sûr où allumer le feu, mais tu m'as retrouvée sans difficulté donc c'est pas grave. Et... (elle se mordit les lèvres, plus concentrée sur son objet que par ses dires), le son que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure, c'était le son de la Source _Ear_ de la Brigade Gelid, ce son...

– La brigade quoi...?

– Je vois... cela confirme mes soupçons. Tu ne viens certainement pas du coin si tu ne la connais pas. Tes vêtements ne me disent rien non plus. Qui es-tu et d'où proviens-tu ?

Végéta était certes souffrant d'un point de vue physique ; toutefois cela ne touchait en rien son caractère. Sa silhouette pris un air menaçant.

– Peu importe, siffla-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme ne s'effraya pas. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Toute son attention se portait à sa machine, qu'elle plaça près de son oreille, comme si elle espérait entendre quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis elle poussa un nouveau soupir et recommença à tapoter sur les boutons, les sourcils froncés. En réalité, elle l'avait entendu, mais plaçait à tord son agressivité sous le coup des effets secondaires. Sans doute était-ce l'attitude qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il manifeste, et sans doute cette attitude était légitime, vu la mauvaise surprise que cet instrument de la Brigade Gelid lui avait offerte, il était tout naturel qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur.

– Je suppose que tu ne peux plus repartir ? finit-elle par demander en se tournant vers lui.

Végéta cracha au sol.

– Tu n'as plus ton vaisseau spatial ? continua-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus froid. Ne nie pas, je l'ai vu tomber dans la lave ! Et il faut soigner tes douleurs...

– Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'être soigné !

La fille haussa un sourcil amusé qui signalait son doute. Pa un étrange phénomène, ses yeux jusqu'alors incarnadins se colorèrent d'une lueur nuancée qui les rendirent fushia. Végéta grimaça en la toisant, outragé. Peu habitué à être surpris toutes les deux minutes, il avait finit par s'agacer.

– Il n'empêche que tu ne vas pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, enchaîna la fille, obstinée. Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu pour faire du tourisme. Tu avais forcément un but en venant ici. Je me demande bien lequel d'ailleurs, il faut avoir de la volonté pour atterrir par ici...

Le guerrier se redressa pour essuyer la poussière éparpillée sur sa combinaison, et ne daigna pas répliquer.

– Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser en pleine nature, avoua la fille, ses petits yeux perçants continuant d'analyser son interlocuteur. C'est contre le règlement. Si tu viens avec moi, tu seras remis sur pied et en plus on pourra mieux répondre à tes questions.

Mais un seul mot frappa Végéta.

– « On » ? Tu connais d'autres habitants vivants sur cette poubelle ?

– Bien sûr...! Sinon, comment pourrais-je survivre seule sur cette poubelle, comme tu le dis si bien ?

– C'est vrai, la question ne se pose pas... acquiesça Végéta avec un rictus amusé rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer cette fille « sans défenses » prendre le thé avec un dinosaure entre deux volcans en éruption. Très bien, emmène-moi jusqu'aux membres de ton groupe.

Ce fut au tour de la fille d'être surprise. Alors que ses yeux prenaient une étonnate nuance de plus en plus vive, ils retombèrent à leur pâleur habituelle.

– Je veux bien, affirma-t-elle avec lenteur. Mais, heu... tu n'es _toujours_ pas décidé à me dire qui tu es et ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

Végéta croisa les bras et les enfouis sur sa poitrine. Lui avouer qu'il comptait dévaster la planète alors qu'elle était si bien disposée à le servir ne lui semblait pas profitable.

– Je ne vois _toujours_ pas l'importance que ça peut avoir.

– Oh là, là !

Dépitée, elle se leva et rangea une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Végéta pouvait maintenant remarquer qu'elle portait une espèce d'uniforme entièrement noir. Si le haut se composait de manches longues, on aurait dit qu'il avait été déchiré sous sa poitrine. Il laissait apercevoir un ventre lisse d'une blancheur presque lumineuse. Elle portait ensuite un simple pantalon noir assez ample, rangé dans une paire de bottes d'une matière luisante, néanmoins toujours noire. Cette matière se retrouvait également sur de légère épaulettes – bien plus petites que celles dont constituaient l'armure de Végéta – ainsi que sur deux boutons ronds situés l'un au dessus de l'autre sur la poitrine droite de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière reprit l'objet rectangulaire qui paraissait détérioré et l'actionna une nouvelle fois. Alors que tout semblait prédire que c'était une énième tentative ratée pour le faire fonctionner, l'objet s'illumina avec intensité. Il pouvait éclairer sans problème la longue route à parcourir.

– En tout cas, moi, c'est Mirty.

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

– Je sais, mais je voulais juste te le dire.

– Avançons.

Ils se mirent en marche en silence, sans autres bruits que les coulées de laves de quelques hautes montages dégoulinant comme des cascades, ou de la petite brise qui se perdait à travers la roche. La chaleur qui émanait du sol de la planète contrastait avec la douce fraîcheur aérienne de la nuit. Cette discordance d'atmosphère la confina dans une moiteur amorphe. Végéta, déjà bien égrotant, se sentit presque fiévreux. Il éprouvait des difficultés à marcher d'une manière normale, et le coup d'œil inquisiteur de la dénommée Mirty qu'il sentait bien pesant derrière lui l'importunait au plus haut point. Cette situation inconfortable et ce regard déplaisant devaient cesser au plus vite.

– J'imagine que tu ne sais pas voler ? lui demanda-t-il avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

– N... non... admit Mirty sur un ton hésitant. J'en suis incapable... De toute façon, même si je savais voler je ne pourrais pas aller plus vite, car il fait trop sombre pour se repérer et je n'arriverais jamais à retrouver le repère dans ces conditions.

– Ben voyons ! Quitte à faire dans l'inutile, autant le faire correctement !

Végéta stoppa sa marche et se raidit.

– Assez bavardé ! Indique-moi le chemin, vu l'allure à laquelle _tu_ marches, je serai plus rapide seul même sans savoir exactement où je vais.

– Tu ne pourras pas y arriver en volant, répondit la jeune femme, je te rappelle que tu as été soumis aux effets de la Source _Ear_ de la Brigade Gelid, tu n'as plus toutes tes capacités physiques.

– Ah ouais ?

Végéta voulut en avoir le cœur net. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il concentra toute son énergie sur ses jambes pour s'élever dans les airs, chose qu'il faisait naturellement si bien, tandis que Mirty le regardait faire, excédée. Ignorant la sensation désagréable d'avoir comme du plomb dans les muscles, Végéta s'accroupit, attendit quelques secondes, sauta dans les airs, mais retomba aussi sec. Il répéta à nouveau les mêmes gestes mais sans effet, il ne faisait que de sautiller sur place, n'arrivant seulement qu'à bondir à quelques centimètres du sol. Mirty hocha la tête.

– Tu es extraordinaire ! dit-elle en toute franchise, puisque je te dis que tu ne peux rien faire ! Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

Plus Végéta forçait, et plus les douleurs s'accentuaient, similaires à ce qu'il avait enduré à son réveil. Pour ne pas avoir à supporter ces souffrances une seconde fois, et surtout pas devant la fille, il abdiqua.

– M... Merde !

Privé de force, le Saïyen se sentit comme trahit par lui-même. Lui qui tirait tout son panache dans sa puissance naturelle et élevée, il était momentanément relégué au rang d'être subalterne, obligé de se reposer sur la fantaisie de cette fille. Tout cela à cause de cette Brigade-machin dont elle ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles... comment cette Source inconnue pouvait produire de tels effets ? Mirty semblait en avoir très peur, et il y avait de quoi... qu'est-ce que cette planète cachait réellement ? Tout ceci avait-t-il un rapport plus ou moins proche de la mission que lui avait confiée Freezer...?

[merci à Cynthia pour son commentaire ! :D]


	5. Le repère souterrain

**Le Test**

**5**

**Le repère souterrain**

Plusieurs minutes s'était écoulées tandis que Végéta et sa compagne de route Mirty marchaient sur la surface rugueuse de Lone n°IV ; des minutes silencieuses, durant lesquelles Végéta se posait de nombreuses questions sur les mystérieux évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis son arrivée sur la planète. Ces questions concernaient d'une part la réelle motivation de Freezer pour l'avoir trompé sur la nature de Lone n°IV. Avait-il été sincère avec lui ou était-ce un leurre ? Elles s'attardaient d'autre part sur la présence de cette Brigade Gelid aux pouvoirs bien étonnants, puisqu'ils avaient réussit à affaiblir le prince Saïyen au point qu'il était dans l'incapacité de voler ou d'utiliser sa force infuse.

Même s'il restait persuadé qu'il devait trouver par lui-même ce qu'il avait à effectuer, ses pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de divaguer jusqu'à l'idée que Freezer désirait simplement se débarrasser de lui grâce à cette brigade. Encore plus maintenant qu'il se retrouvait avec la force combattive d'une mauviette. Freezer avait dû se douter qu'il ne supporterait pas une telle condition et s'était offert le malin plaisir de la lui faire subir. Mais Freezer aurait aussi dû se douter que Végéta n'était pas homme à souffrir d'affronts sans tenter de représailles musclées. Résolu à prouver sa valeur, à cette brigade et à son maître, Végéta ne put retenir sa hargne monter de façon progressive, telle une cocotte-minute prête à déborder. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été étonnant de voir de la fumée s'expulser de ses oreilles tout comme celle qu'évacuaient les cratères des volcans aux alentours.

Du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Végéta n'avait pas comprit pourquoi son père, le roi, s'était allié à ce petit être doucereux. On avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que la race Saïyenne se garantissait du titre de plus puissante de tout l'univers. Il était donc clair dans son esprit que les Saïyens étaient suffisamment aptes à se débrouiller seuls pour étendre leurs multiples conquêtes. Certes, l'apport de toutes celles réalisées par Freezer avait fournit un plus à leur renommée ; mais Végéta trouvait déjà cela beaucoup trop facile, même s'il n'était encore qu'un simple enfant. S'ajoutait ensuite l'attitude étrange de Freezer à l'encontre de son peuple : au lieu d'œuvrer avec, comme cela avait été fixé, il le laissait de plus en plus faire « le sale boulot ». En échange de quoi, Végéta ne l'avait jamais su. Mais il était clair que pendant leurs dernières années de collaboration, les Saïyens s'affichaient clairement comme des esclaves pour _Monsieur Freezer_. Naquit dès lors une froide défiance du jeune prince envers son futur maître.

Après la disparition de la planète Végéta, en plus du fait qu'il pouvait dire adieu à toute la destinée royale qu'on lui avait prophétisé maintes et maintes fois, Freezer poussa le vice jusqu'au bout en astreignant Végéta de devenir un soldat pour l'armée qu'il aurait été sensé co-gouverner à la mort de son père. Du prince au destin fastueux dont il se croyait titulaire, il avait finalement vu sa vie se décimer de la même manière que sa planète. Il était devenu un vulgaire pantin sous les ordres d'un individu qu'il haïssait désormais plus que jamais. Il n'aurait su trouver un moyen assez fort pour signifier toute la rancœur qui l'habitait depuis le jour où il avait été contraint de passer de prince à mercenaire. Rien ne possédait la même force d'écœurement, la même intensité. Il n'avait jamais oublié la façon dont Freezer lui avait annoncé la destruction de la planète Végéta. Il n'avait jamais oublié la façon dont Freezer l'avait assujettit, tout jeune enfant qu'il était. En dépit des années, le choc demeurait gravé dans sa mémoire. Tapis dans le coin le plus sombre et n'hésitant pas à revenir vers la lumière toujours plus perfide et douloureux que les fois précédentes. Végéta était resté ce jeune enfant bafoué, trahit par la vie. Et comme à chaque fois que ce désastreux passé se manifestait à lui, le prince déchu se jura qu'un jour la vengeance allait jaillir des profondeurs et tout balayer sur son passage. Comment allait-elle se manifester, il l'ignorait. Cependant cet espoir, aussi mince qu'il était, restait son seul port d'attache. C'était son unique ressource pour lui redonner confiance lorsqu'il sentait son ambition défaillir.

C'était pendant un de ces moments de flottement et d'affliction qu'il rencontra Worm. A cette époque, la larve géante faisait déjà partie de ces insurgés qui cherchaient à commettre des actes nuisibles dans le dos de l'Empire par tous les moyens possibles. Quelques bandes rebelles qui restaient conscientes qu'elles ne pouvaient rien face à la toute puissance de Freezer, mais qui n'avaient pas peur de mettre des bâtons dans les rouages de sa politique. En ce temps, seules de petites indiscrétions sur ces magouilleurs étaient parvenues aux oreilles de Végéta, qui n'y prêtait que peu d'intérêt, jusqu'à cette rencontre fortuite. Le Saïyen accueillit les opinions de la larve géante avec un intérêt qui lui semblait profitable et accepta de l'accompagner dans ses magouilles, puis d'entraîner Nappa et Raditz à leurs côtés. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais avant d'établir un quelconque projet de vengeance, s'engager aux côtés de Worm lui permettait au moins de ne plus avoir l'impression de suivre bêtement le troupeau. Dès lors, contrecarrer Freezer tout en continuant ses missions officielles constituait son passe-temps favori. L'incrédulité de Freezer face à son double-jeu l'amusait beaucoup, et Végéta n'hésitait pas à jouer de ses talents de roublardise afin d'enfoncer le bouchon toujours plus loin. Jusqu'alors, ce mode de vie allait bon train. Végéta y prit même goût. Sa réputation se muscla dans tous les sens du terme. Néanmoins, à force de confiance en soi, son imprudence vint assombrir le tableau de ce quotidien : tandis qu'il travaillait à piller un vaisseau de l'Empire, l'agent double avait mal organisé ses plans et ne s'était pas douté que le Commando Ginue veillait au grain. Localisé sans raison officielle d'y être au sein de la navette, Végéta décida en toute conscience des choses d'abandonner son pillage, pour ensuite faire l'innocent face aux membres du Commando. Cependant sa présence à bord restait assez intrigante pour que les cinq membres s'en rapportent à Freezer. Depuis, Végéta ressentait la permanente sensation qu'il était plus ou moins surveillé, mais surtout délégué aux missions sans saveur... Quant à Worm, le vorace insectoïde semblait dénué de toute miséricorde tant qu'il se savait avec un centime de moins que prévu. Ses relations en affaires, bien plus nombreuses et prestigieuses depuis sa première rencontre avec Végéta, l'avaient rendu imbu, cupide, et acrimonieux, ce dont Végéta s'amusait à lui faire remarquer. Mais malgré toutes les menaces, notamment lors de leur dernière entrevue, Worm ne lui faisait pas peur.

– Hé, à gauche, indiqua la voix lointaine de Mirty.

Les rêvasseries de Végéta s'interrompirent tandis que la réalité reprenait son droit. Il laissa passer deux secondes pour se reprendre. C'était vrai qu'il était toujours là à marcher, les muscles en plomb, la tête prête à éclater, la jeune femme située à quelques mètres à sa gauche, le toisant d'un air inquiet.

– Qu'elle continue à me donner des ordres, celle-là, elle va voir, gronda-t-il à voix-haute.

A peine Végéta avait-il eu le temps de s'avancer jusqu'à Mirty d'un pas abrupt qu'elle poussa un cri de joie suraigu qui le fit bondir. Placé sur une haute dune, le duo faisait face à une lointaine caverne d'aspect obsolète.

– Ah ! Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés !

– Quoi ? C'est cette... grotte ? s'étonna Végéta partagé entre la déception et le soulagement.

– Allez, viens, s'écria Mirty toute guillerette, plus vite on y sera, mieux ça vaudra !

Ils s'approchèrent de la caverne qui n'était pas aussi grande que Végéta l'avait perçue. De loin, elle paraissait immense, mais demeurait en réalité très réduite en espace. Son obscurité ne rassurait guère. Un faible tremblement de terre retentit brusquement sur le sol, mais il semblait provenir d'une façon étrange de l'intérieur de la caverne.

– Après toi, invita Mirty.

Ce modeste incident naturel ne l'avait visiblement pas alarmée, car elle se contenta de se pousser pour laisser entrer Végéta.

Avec stupéfaction, ce dernier pénétra dans la caverne où il sentit ses cheveux effleurer le plafond, et observa autour de lui d'un air méfiant.

– Te fous pas de moi, dit-il un temps après avoir bien observé le petit intérieur, tu m'as menti, il n'y a rien ici !

– Avance encore un peu vers la droite, indiqua Mirty d'une voix sucrée, visiblement ravie de lui donner les instructions.

– Je te préviens, si jamais je m'aperçois que tu m'as berné depuis le début, avertit Végéta en s'exécutant, je... mais...

Il s'aperçut soudain que ses pieds s'emprisonnaient dans un sol mou et gélatineux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers la droite. Il se demanda de plus en plus si Mirty ne l'avait pas sciemment attiré dans un piège.

– Laisse-toi glisser à l'intérieur ! commanda cette dernière sur un ton juvénile.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car le sol, qui n'avait plus du tout la consistance de la roche, s'enroula comme deux serpents autour de ses jambes, et l'attira vers le fond.

Par simple réflexe vital, Végéta essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds à la manière d'un sable mouvant, et il dut se laisser entraîner malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en dépêtrer. Ce n'était de toute façon pas avec sa faible force qu'il allait réussir à faire quoique ce soit...

– Laisse-toi faire, ça passera bien mieux ! guida la voix de Mirty, ne remue surtout pas, ça sera pire !

Elle continuait ses bavardages mais Végéta ne l'entendit pas, trop préoccupé par ce qui lui arrivait. Si cette fille avait voulu le pigeonner, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant ! Il allait encore une fois devoir faire face à une mort certaine. Cela devenait épuisant. Son corps, comprimé dans la terre humide et les cailloux, s'était fait complétement engloutir. Ses quelques faibles forces l'abandonnèrent, lassées. Enterré dans les profondeurs du sol, il avait renoncé à s'agiter et demeura immobile. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, redoutant de s'aveugler, ni d'ouvrir la bouche par crainte de s'étouffer encore plus rapidement. Il attendit dans un silence sourd que le temps passe. Les battements de son cœur, irréguliers, résonnaient avec faiblesse dans le lointain.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, Végéta sentit ses pieds se libérer du sol, puis ses jambes... Petit à petit, tout son corps s'émancipa de ses chaînes, l'oxygène envahit ses poumons à sec. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que son front à libérer, il tomba sur un nouveau sol, suivit de peu par Mirty qui s'écrasa sur lui.

– Dégage de là, fit Végéta d'un ton sec, en poussant Mirty sans ménagements.

– Oh, désolée, on ne calcule pas où on atterrit !

– Humpff...

Végéta reprit sa respiration. Il ne savait plus s'il devait s'estimer heureux de s'être tiré de tous ces mauvais pas si c'était pour en contracter de pires ensuite. Il regarda ses vêtements : l'armure n'avait reçu aucun impact mais sa combinaison bleue gardait des traces de son passage sous terre ; très humide, il y figurait également quelques petites égratignures superficielles par-ci, par-là. L'uniforme noir de Mirty paraissait quant à lui ne pas avoir subit le moindre choc. Son propriétaire se releva en s'essuyant.

– Eh bien, pas trop mal pour une première fois, finit-elle par dire de sa petite voix sucrée.

Végéta étouffa un juron qu'il transforma en éternuement. Il observa les alentours et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un long couloir éclairé par des lampes semblable à celui où il avait rencontré Worm pour la dernière fois, et qui, se désola-t-il, pouvait encore mener à des kilomètres de marche.

– Je n'aime pas trop cette entrée moi non plus, révéla Mirty comme convaincue de tranquilliser le Saïyen, mais c'est la première que nous avons trouvés. Nous n'avons plus qu'à traverser le couloir pour arriver.

– Ecoute-moi bien, toi, mit en garde Végéta en pointant un index accusateur sur la jeune femme, d'abord je débarque sur cette planète pourrie, je perds ma puissance, maintenant je manque de me faire enterrer, sache que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à t'enterrer moi-même si je remarque que tout ceci n'est qu'un traquenard, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

– Un traquenard...? _M'enterrer...? _

Mais Végéta ne laissa pas le temps à Mirty de donner suite à leur conversation puisqu'il la prit par le bras et la balança devant lui pour qu'elle se mette en route. Malheureusement pour lui son corps restait encore fragile et ce geste brusque lui arracha l'épaule dans le mouvement. Il se la massa en grommelant puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

Comme la fois précédente, les yeux de Mirty virèrent tout à coup au rose vif. A la fois abasourdie et amusée, elle murmura pour elle-même, avant de se mettre en marche :

– M'enterrer... me demande bien comment ce rustre pourrait y arriver...

Le duo continua son chemin dans un silence boudeur. Les sentiments d'impatience d'arriver et d'appréhension de tomber sur une nouvelle mauvaise surprise s'entremêlaient dans l'esprit du Saïyen. Il était quasiment au but : les habitant de la planète se situaient au fond du couloir. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin trouver une explication à toutes ces péripéties. A cette pensée, Végéta se mit sans s'en rendre compte à marcher d'un pas plus rapide, ignorant tout autant ses douleurs musculaires que le creux qui venait de se former dans son estomac faute ne n'avoir rien avalé depuis des jours.

Ils arrivèrent de ce fait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru devant une immense porte en métal, bâtie sur toute la largeur de la paroi du tunnel. Mirty soupira et prit à nouveau le petit objet rectangulaire. Elle s'avança auprès de la gigantesque porte puis s'accroupit pour mettre sa machine près de ce qui ressemblait à une serrure, elle aussi rectangulaire. L'objet, de la même taille, s'y agrippa. Mirty appuya sur le plus gros bouton puis plaça sa main sur la porte et attendit. Végéta la regardait faire, l'air sceptique, prêt à sortir une nouvelle menace de mort si une autre manifestation étrange se produisait. Le géant métallique émit soudain un craquement rauque puis s'ouvrit lentement, la main de Mirty toujours plaquée dessus comme si c'était elle qui poussait, bien que sa ténuité semblait rendre cela impossible.

A peine Végéta eut-il le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'une fille au cheveux aussi bleus que ceux de Mirty accourut en leur direction. Elle passa devant Végéta et s'élança vers celle qui était tout indiquée pour être son amie.

– MIRTY ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Enfin te voilà ! Je me suis inquiétée, je croyais qu'ils t'avaient enlevée...

– Non, rassure toi, je n'ai rien, Sloe, assura Mirty d'un air digne. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de l'inconnu que je ramène !

L'autre fille regarda Végéta avec des yeux globuleux. Mirty eut un imperceptible sourire.

– J'ai rencontré ce drôle de type tout à l'heure, avant l'arrivée de la Brigade, dit-elle a son amie et assez fort pour que Végéta puisse l'entendre. Il ne connaît malheureusement rien à ce sujet et a été soumit aux effets de la Source _Ear_. Je l'ai ramené pour le soigner. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'il pourrait nous être utile, reprit-elle cette fois à voix très basse pour que seule son amie puisse l'entende. Il me paraît être un guerrier de haut niveau, vu la façon dont il supporte les effets de la Source...

– Un guerrier, tu dis ? répondit Sloe sans retenue. La réunion commence dans quelques minutes, je restais ici pour voir s'il y avait des retardataires et j'allais partir juste quand vous êtes arrivés ! Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié qu'il y avait réunion ?

– Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serais pas là, tu sais où je serais...

Sloe hocha la tête en direction de Végéta, qui avait commencé à avancer seul, ignorant superbement les deux filles. Ses yeux, d'un noir intense différents du rose pâle (ou vif) de Mirty, formaient deux gros ronds interloqués.

– En tout cas, déclara-t-elle, il a une drôle d'allure !

– Allez, dépêchons, il faut le rattraper où il finira par se perdre...

– Tu deviens de pire en pire, Mirty, dit Sloe sur un ton de reproche, tu savais parfaitement qu'il y avait réunion ce soir, et comme toujours, tu rentres même pas deux minutes avant qu'elle ne commence !

– Oui, mais le devoir c'est le devoir, pas vrai ? répondit l'intéressée d'un air amusé. J'ai toujours réussi à venir à temps, et puis si jamais un jour je suis en retard, n'en fais pas une affaire personnelle...

– Tu sais ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? C'est ta manie affolante d'accomplir tes missions coûte que coûte... enfin, Mirty, tu soignes les gens, tu les aident, les protègent, tu n'es pas une...

– Cesse donc de t'inquiéter comme ça, je t'en pris, interrompit brutalement Mirty. A chaque fois je m'en sort indemne. Je suis moins fragile que je n'en ai l'air.

« Bande d'idiotes ! » pensa Végéta, qui avait entendu quelques brides de la conversation. « Soigner les gens, les aider... elles appellent ça des _missions_... Moins fragile qu'elle n'en a l'air... quelle blague ! Pitoyable ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient à l'intérieur du repère, l'environnement ressemblait de moins en moins à ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur la planète juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Aucune paroi n'était formée par de la roche ou de la terre ; les murs, ornés de multiples portes toutes fermées, étaient composés du même métal que celui de la porte d'entrée, si bien qu'il aurait été impossible de deviner que l'on se trouvait sous terre, sous un sol aussi bien délabré que délaissé.

Sur la première porte qui s'offrit à Végéta figurait : « Salle de détente ». Son ventre affamé cru y décerner de quoi se satisfaire et gronda joyeusement. Le Saïyen décida d'y entrer sans chercher à comprendre s'il y était autorisé ou pas, ni d'attendre Mirty qui ne lui était désormais plus d'aucune utilité.

Il posa sa main sur la porte et poussa. Mais à peine l'eut-il entrouverte en un roulement sonore qu'un vaste jet de fumée grisâtre s'échappa de l'autre côté, se faufilant vers lui par le petit espace entrebâillé. Une fois la porte entièrement ouverte, un véritable nuage gris s'en échappa alors qu'il recouvrait toute la salle. Végéta dénoua aussitôt sa queue et la fit tournoyer comme un ventilateur afin d'évacuer plus rapidement la fumée envahissante. Dès lors une foule de personnages passa en trombe devant lui, si vite que Végéta ne put déceler que les expressions impatientes qui se lisaient sur tous les visages. Il avait l'impression de faire face à des prisonniers de longue date à qui on avait enfin accordé la liberté. La fumée leur avait collé au train car une fois la majorité de la foule sortie de la salle elle en fut totalement évacuée. Seuls restaient quelques occupants, dont deux d'entre-eux qui faisaient face à Végéta, l'un planté sur une chaise, les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse, et l'autre penché vers lui, une main sur son épaule.

– Allez, bouge-toi un peu, la réunion va commencer !

– Mais j'suis fatigué, moi... j'ai pas enviiiie !

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, allez debout, on y va et plus vite que ça !

Le boudeur bâilla la bouche grande ouverte puis fit le mort sous les yeux de son camarade qui haussa des épaules, excédé, et tourna la tête en direction de Végéta.

– Qui es-tu ? lui lança-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Végéta nota que tous ces personnages portaient la même tenue que Mirty, à l'exception que les habitants considérés comme étant des hommes ne portaient pas de hauts qui s'arrêtaient sous la poitrine : les leurs s'engouffraient à l'intérieur de leurs ceintures brillantes, de sorte que leurs corps entiers étaient couverts. Les semelles des bottes des hommes, plus épaisses, semblaient également plus résistantes que celles des femmes.

Végéta et l'habitant se scrutaient mutuellement. Ce dernier, dont la carrure en imposait, avait les cheveux flamboyants rasés de près et la peau brunie, presque sale. Son physique peignait à la perfection l'image de la terre volcanique qu'était Lone n°IV, rude et imposante. Son voisin, beaucoup plus petit, mais doté d'une peau tout aussi poisseuse, avait une chevelure rousse aussi désordonnée que celle de Végéta. Il ronflait, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant d'une manière indécente selon sa respiration, la goutte au nez.

Puisque Végéta ne daignait pas répondre à la question qui lui était posée, l'éveillé s'employa à secouer son compagnon pour le ranimer. Sous le coup de la surprise, celui-ci sauta jusqu'au plafond avec un hurlement perçant. Il retomba aussi vite sur sa chaise, le visage rougit, les yeux dansant la gigue, tandis que son voisin riait aux éclats tout en tapotant dans son dos l'air compatissant.

– Désolé, vieux, s'excusa-t-il en pouffant.

Le petit lui tira une vilaine langue puis se leva pour se mettre en route, l'air furieux.

– Même pas le moyen de se reposer deux minutes ici, confia-t-il avec colère à Végéta alors qu'il lui passait devant.


	6. Confrontation avec les Loners

**Le Test**

**6**

**Confrontation avec les Loners**

Végéta, curieux de voir comment les évènements allaient tourner au sein du repère souterrain, se dirigea dans la même direction que les retardataires comme s'il faisait partie du groupe, malgré le fait qu'il ne portait pas la tenue adéquat. Il rejoignit un large attroupement bavard disposé devant une porte métallique sur laquelle il pouvait lire : « Salle de réunion ». Tandis que les derniers arrivants s'infiltraient dans la foule, Végéta, appuyé contre un mur à l'écart, ses bras repliés sur son torse comme à l'ordinaire, en profita pour bien observer ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les habitants de Lone N°IV avaient, pour la plupart, un physique qui lui était commun. La couleur dominante était sans conteste le rouge corail des chevelures, plus ou moins longue selon les personnes et leurs genres. La majorité des hommes semblaient préférer garder les cheveux rasés de près alors que les femmes et les petits enfants affichaient leurs épaisseurs carottes sans complexe. Les yeux approchaient tous plus ou moins du noisette jusqu'au sépia. Toutes aussi brunes, pleines de poussières, leurs peaux paraissaient plus sales qu'elles ne devaient l'être. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas cachées par les uniformes, certaines abondaient de grosses tâches très sombres, et d'autres, majoritairement chez les hommes, dévoilaient des traces de brulures profondes.

Les habitants étaient accompagnés par quelques autres physiques particuliers que Végéta n'avait jamais vu. Moins nombreux, mais si différents les uns des autres, ils ne devaient pas être natifs de Lone n°IV. Parmi eux figuraient des physionomies de couleurs et compositions diverses : quelques-uns avec des cigares à la bouche - causes de l'amas de fumée général - et d'autres, plus difformes, possédaient des mentons proéminents, des yeux globuleux ou encore des dards qui pointaient dangereusement en dehors de leurs uniformes percés. Ils étaient si variés, si singuliers, qu'il était difficile à Végéta de les analyser un par un. Il remarqua toutefois tout particulièrement un petit mutant multicolore d'une cinquantaine de centimètres qui essayait de piquer en cachette un cigare de la poche d'un gros bonhomme monstrueux parsemé de lamelles acérées avec qui il aurait été hardis d'essayer de sympathiser avec.

Le petit mutant avait beau sautiller, il ne parvenait pas à empocher le cigare. Ce ne fut qu'après de rudes efforts qu'il l'attrapa tant de bien que mal et le mit tout de suite dans sa petite bouche en aspirant, la mine enthousiaste, fier de sa victoire. Végéta peina à ne pas s'esclaffer en le voyant tout à coup s'étouffer et avaler de grandes bouffées d'air en criant « à l'aide ! » d'une petite voix aigrelette, alarmant l'énorme extraterrestre qui le prit dans ses doigts pointus et le serra le plus fort possible pour lui faire cracher la fumée. Cependant tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir de son minuscule compagnon fut un rot monumental qui fit s'évanouir le pourtant si imposant extraterrestre couvert de lames.

Alors que Végéta continuait sa petite inspection, ses yeux tombèrent sur Mirty et Sloe qui discutaient avec deux mutantes à peau noire et l'allure de bovidé. En y pensant, il n'aurait pas su dire de quelle planète les deux filles aux cheveux bleus provenaient. D'un point de vue physique, avec leurs couleurs froides mais douces, elles étaient en totale opposition avec les habitants de la planète. Les yeux roses de Mirty qui prenaient une couleur différente selon une logique improbable intriguaient un peu plus le Saïyen, car il avait beau chercher dans les méandres de sa mémoire, aucune race et aucune planète ne lui vint à l'esprit pour donner un nom à ce phénomène.

– HALTE !

Sortant de son examen, Végéta se tourna pour voir un homme typé de Lone n°IV armé d'une lance le dévisager d'un air autoritaire, accompagné du type au crâne rasé de près qu'il avait rencontré dans la salle de détente quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout le monde s'écarta pour leur laisser la place.

– C'est lui, tu ne peux pas te tromper, regarde comment il est fringué ! signifia le crâne rasé au garde avec entrain.

– Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans notre repère ? interrogea le garde à l'adresse de Végéta.

Les deux hommes restèrent scotchés devant le Saïyen, l'air menaçant, la longue lance du premier toute proche de son buste, prête à le trancher au moindre faux pas. Mais Végéta ne bougea pas.

– Hé, t'as entendu, crétin ? demanda le garde d'une voix plus forte.

Végéta resta impassible. Le menton dressé haut, ses yeux pleins de dédain s'étaient baissés en biais pour les détailler, comme si cela marquait de façon nette la distance qui les séparaient. Bien imbécile celui qui croyait se sentir menaçant face à l'élite Saïyenne avec une _lance _!

– Tu... tu te fiches de nous, ou bien...? grommela le crâne rasé.

– O... oui..., enchaîna le garde d'une voix tout à coup fébrile, oui... t'as entendu ? On a assez rigolé, cesse de jouer les rebelles car ça ne prend pas !

Végéta s'arma d'un petit rire sournois. Il voyait qu'après l'inquiétude, la peur allait apparaître sur les visages qui lui faisaient face, et cette sensation lui procurait une grande vague de jubilation, de puissance. Il décroisa à peine les bras que le garde recula, la frayeur se lisant comme prévu bien nette dans ses yeux. Végéta le voyait trembler, trembler comme s'il venait de comprendre... il transforma son ricanement en une moue faussement chagrinée et s'apprêta à lui donner une petite correction.

La prompte douleur qu'il ressentit à l'épaule tandis qu'il levait le bras lui rappela qu'il était dans l'incapacité de pouvoir utiliser sa force. Pourquoi le fallait-il maintenant, pourquoi, alors qu'il avait déjà tendu la main comme un idiot ?! Il était trop tard pour reculer, il devait faire quelque chose... mais quoi ?

– Hé ! Du calme Latso, il est avec moi ! Venez, Bygone !

Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, surtout les deux hommes visés par la main dangereuse de Végéta, la voix de Mirty retentit au milieu de la foule. Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'était frayée un chemin pour les rejoindre, suivie d'un petit homme tout gris.

– Il est... avec toi, Mirty ? demanda le crâne rasé, perplexe.

– C'est ce que j'ai dis, oui, répondit l'intéressée d'une voix où perçait le défi.

Végéta avait profité de l'échange pour baisser sa main sans que personne ne le remarque. Mirty se tourna vers lui dans une posture de sollicitation.

– Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes oignons et que tu n'es pas très bavard, mais il va bien falloir que tu dises un jour ou l'autre qui tu es réellement, implora-t-elle.

– Cela n'est pas nécessaire, assura la personne que Mirty avait emmenée avec elle.

A ses dires, une forme de silence respectueux se forma dans la salle, allant des filles à l'allure de bovidés jusqu'au bonhomme au cigare, réveillé, et dont la cendre tombait sur la tête du petit mutant multicolore. Celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention et regardait la scène, la respiration irrégulière.

L'homme s'avança auprès de Végéta pour lui faire face, permettant ainsi à chacun d'entre-eux d'avoir la possibilité de s'examiner. Il était vêtu de la même combinaison noire que les autres. Son dos vouté à l'extrême et ses épaules renfermées sur elles-mêmes laissaient apparaître comme une espèce de bosse au dessus de sa tête. Son visage se rapprochait de celui d'une petite taupe à la couleur marron terne, presque délavé. De fines moustaches fatiguées pendaient à son long nez, et ses yeux à moitié fermés donnaient l'impression qu'il somnolait. D'aspect général, il dégageait une aura de vieux parchemin poussiéreux et chétif, qui se déchirerait au premier contact. A nouveau Végéta n'aurait pas su dire de quelle espèce cette taupe pouvait bien faire partie.

Le type au crâne rasé et le garde contemplèrent à la fois Végéta et cet homme comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis particulièrement véloce.

– Bygone, il faut lui donner de l'analgésique afin qu'il guérisse des effets secondaires, comme je vous l'ai demandé... chuchota Mirty à l'oreille de la vieille taupe.

Quelle énervante manie cette fille avait de toujours le rattacher à sa faiblesse temporaire ! Comme s'il avait besoin de sa pitié ! Lassé d'entendre parler des soi-disant soins dont il avait besoin, Végéta décida d'élever la voix :

– Gardez votre charité pour vous. L'unique raison de ma visite ici est à but purement informationnel : je désire en savoir plus sur votre planète. Qui vous êtes, qui vous combattez. Ensuite, j'aviserai.

Personne ne s'en doutait, mais pour Végéta, aviser égalait décider de la vie ou de la mort des personnes présentes autour de lui.

– Je cède à votre requête, monsieur, répondit ledit Bygone dans une bienveillante courtoisie. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... quant aux autres, poursuivit-il pour le général, merci de vous rendre en salle de réunion, elle commence dans dix minutes.

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit avec fracas et la foule se précipita à l'intérieur, sauf le dénommé Latso, qui, interloqué, ne s'y engagea qu'après un regard insistant de la part de Bygone. Ce dernier enjoint ensuite Végéta et Mirty de le suivre dans le dédale des couloirs. Ils atterrirent à l'intérieur d'une petite salle constituée d'un lit et d'une immense étagère où reposaient de nombreux bocaux plus ou moins volumineux, seringues, et autres matériels médicaux. Mirty s'y précipita, écartant d'une main alerte tous les produits qui ne l'intéressait pas, étage par étage. Bygone alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Végéta restait rivé sur lui.

– Eh bien, commença le doyen, Mirty va vous donner un analgésique qui éliminera vos douleurs et...

– Je le répète, coupa Végéta sur un ton sans réplique, je ne suis pas ici pour prendre votre médicament, mais pour vous questionner.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Mirty venait tout juste de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Un bocal au contenu transparent à la main, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes, hésitante, préférant laisser la parole à Bygone.

– Comme vous voudrez... et puis je suppose que les effets vont bientôt se dissiper. Mirty s'est bien occupée de vous jusqu'à présent.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire radieux à la vieille taupe, les yeux comme les joues tout à coup empourprés.

– C'est ça, persifla Végéta. Elle n'a été qu'un problème de plus parmi tous les autres.

Comme il s'y attendait, le visage de Mirty changea immédiatement d'aspect.

– Je t'ai amené jusqu'ici par pure gentillesse ! s'exclama-t-elle, courroucée.

– Et tu t'es montrée bien naïve, petite idiote, poursuivit le Saïyen avec suffisance. Sache pour ta gouverne que tu as eu beaucoup de chance que j'aie perdu ma force physique et mon vaisseau spatial. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais longtemps affiché ce sourire ridicule. Si encore tu savais à qui tu avais affaire...

– C'est sûr que ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé de le savoir, murmura furieusement Mirty les lèvres pincées.

– Eh bien nous, se mêla Bygone avant que Végéta ne réplique, tentant de stopper la mésentente de ses interlocuteurs, nous formons l'alliance des Loners. Nous sommes une petite unité composée des derniers habitants de Lone, accompagnés d'individus comme Mirty et moi qui provenons de diverses autres planètes.

– Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, railla Végéta. Pourquoi vous vous sentez obligés de vous cacher sous terre pour échapper à une simple brigade est plus surprenant.

– La Brigade Gelid est loin d'être _simple_, intervint Mirty d'une voix caverneuse. On voit que tu ne la connais pas. Sa technologie surpuissante a pillée à elle seule une bonne partie de la planète. Les seuls Loners survivants ne doivent pas dépasser la centaine, et tu en as vu la majorité dans le couloir...

« Alors comme ça, cette Brigade Gelid a entreprit de piller cette planète avant que je n'arrive... mais dans quel but ? » songea Végéta, étonné par cette situation inattendue.

– Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi elle vous attaque ? Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure, votre histoire ?

– Trop longtemps, déplora Bygone. Il nous est impossible de la combattre de front, ce pourquoi ignorons ses motivations. Mais comme elle semble décidée à rester implantée ici, nous nous cachons sous le sol car c'est notre unique moyen de nous protéger.

– Vous ne pouviez pas quitter la planète à la place ?

– Bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas vous soigner, je pense que nous pouvons retourner en salle de réunion, poursuivit Bygone d'un air tout à coup évasif. Nous allons étudier les dégâts qu'a effectué la Brigade Gelid pendant la nuit et je pense qu'y assister vous informera assez sur la situation. Voulez-vous bien vous rendre dans la salle et vous y installer ? J'ai encore une petite chose à régler avec la demoiselle.

Bygone s'était levé pour ouvrir la porte à Végéta à l'aide du même objet rectangulaire que Mirty avait utilisé pour la porte d'entrée du repère. Pendant que Végéta repensait à ce qui venait de se dire, il réalisa que les crampes et autres douleurs se faisaient plus légères, presque imperceptibles... Les effets secondaires devaient commencer à s'escompter. Afin d'assurer cette hypothèse, il prit le bocal des mains de Mirty. Le minois de la jeune femme afficha alors une expression qui signifiait quelque chose comme « enfin tu deviens raisonnable ! », mais Végéta avait à peine à forcer sur ses doigts pour que le bocal se brise en mille morceaux. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le liquide transparent couler le long de son gant. Mirty le fusilla du regard pendant qu'il disparaissait en dehors de la salle.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle à l'adresse de Bygone, la mine hagarde.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as fais ton travail, assura la taupe avec indulgence.

– Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai apporté avec moi plus de complications que...

– Ne dis pas ça, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, consola Bygone en voyant l'air sombre de la jeune femme. Même s'il est flagrant que tu accordes beaucoup plus d'importance à tes missions qu'à ta santé... Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire subir s'il avait été un ennemi ?

– Je m'en rends compte... Mais maintenant je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux le faire partir, êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le garder ici ? C'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut... même si _a priori_ il n'aurait pas été touché par la Source s'il était dans le camp adverse... mais quand même..!

Mirty fut parcourue d'un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale rien qu'en repensant aux paroles de Végéta à propos de sa naïveté. Elle devait bien admettre que sur ce coup, il n'avait pas tord.

– Qui parle de le garder ? répondit Bygone, se caressant une de ses moustache en un geste lent, consciencieux. Si cet inconnu s'est aventuré ici c'est bien parce qu'il y a une raison. Personne n'ose affronter les volcans de Lone depuis que la Brigade s'y est installée. Il veut savoir qui nous sommes, nous voulons savoir qui il est, nous trouverons bien une façon de nous arranger pour que chacun obtienne ce qu'il désire. Et s'il adhère à nos principes...

– S'il adhère à nos principes, il pourrait sans doute nous aider, s'accommoda Mirty, un sourire détendu arpentant ses joues de porcelaine.

– Peut-être...

Pendant ce temps, Végéta était revenu sur ses pas, l'estomac s'enfonçant peu à peu dans ses talons – pourtant, les effets de la Source avaient bel et bien cessés ! Peu pressé d'arriver dans la salle réunion sans s'être ingurgité un petit quelque chose avant, il consulta chaque titre aux portes qu'il rencontrait mais aucune ne comprenait les termes qu'il s'employait à chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'une savoureuse odeur de viande grillée vienne chatouiller ses narines. Elle augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'il vagabondait au fil des couloirs. Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait avancer vers un genre de réfectoire, c'était devant la salle de réunion qu'il se retrouva, le couloir vidé de la foule qui s'était entièrement introduite à l'intérieur.

Seul restait le garde qui avait agressé Végéta avec une lance. La chose qu'il tenait dans les mains excita les papilles du Saïyen. C'était un fragment d'os avec un bon morceau de chair fumée à son extrémité que le garde mettait en bouche une fois de temps à autres, s'occupant le reste du temps à se tenir planté raide devant la porte fermée. Il prit une stature beaucoup plus imposante lorsqu'il aperçut Végéta.

– Te revoilà, lui lança-t-il de toute sa hauteur.

Sa voix était chancelante. Il serra les dents, plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Végéta lui adressa un large sourire ironique.

– Hu! Hu ! On retrouve ses grands airs...

La viande cuite que le Loner tenait avec fermeté attira toute l'attention du Saïyen affamé.

– Dis, j'ai les crocs, signala-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, je suis sûr que tu te montreras assez généreux pour me filer ta barbaque.

– J... je...

Le garde, étonné par la requête, tergiversa quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre d'un ton plus ferme :

– Il fallait y penser avant, maintenant tu devras attendre la fin de la réunion.

Végéta s'approcha du garde.

– Rectification : je suis sûr que tu te montreras assez _intelligent _pour me la céder.

– Je regrette, mais...

Végéta quitta son air doucereux et ses yeux s'emplirent soudain de sévérité. Il faisait désormais face au garde.

– Non...?

A peine le pauvre homme eut-il le temps de réaliser son erreur que la main de Végéta s'était comprimée autour de son cou. Le garde lâcha aussitôt le morceau de viande dans l'espérance que le Saïyen en fasse de même avec son propre corps, mais la main princière imita le geste qu'elle avait produit avec le bocal et se serra de plus en plus. Végéta exultait : tous ses pouvoirs semblaient être revenus sans qu'aucune douleur ne vienne les entraver. Plus il serrait, plus le visage décomposé par la frayeur du garde devenait livide, les yeux presque exorbités, la langue pendue sur le côté, sortant d'une bouche qui tentait de proférer des supplications inutiles. Végéta s'était réjouit de pouvoir se divertir avec un nouveau jouet, mais il hocha la tête avec une moue dégoûtée.

– Tss... ta faiblesse va au-delà de tout ce que je pouvais estimer... déprimant...

Son bras balança le garde en un mouvement brutal contre la paroi du couloir. Le crâne fracassé sous le choc, le Loner s'effondra au milieu d'un amas de métal démoli.

Végéta n'avait pas prit la peine d'admirer son ouvrage. La faible résistance de son adversaire montrait combien il ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'y attarde. Stoïque, il se contenta d'aller récupérer la viande et de l'engloutir en une bouchée.

– Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Végéta, le bout d'os débordant niaisement de sa bouche, se retourna et vit Mirty et Bygone arriver sur le devant de la scène, tous deux les yeux écarquillés. Il eut un bref rire sans joie lorsqu'il remarqua que la vieille taupe ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte tandis que des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur le visage de la jeune femme.

– Un problème...? cracha-t-il avec une légèreté impropre à la situation.

– Qu... qu'avez-vous fait...?

Bygone semblait dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir tant il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle situation. Il restait dans une immobilité gauche et contrainte. Ses longues moustaches pendaient pitoyablement autour de son visage terreux. Quant à Mirty, elle s'était précipitée sur le garde, désemparée. Elle posa sa tête contre son cœur dans un ultime geste d'espérance puis éclata en sanglots en réalisant le triste constat.

– Pourquoi...? tentait de murmurer Bygone à un Végéta imperturbable.

– J'ai eu les crocs... il l'a eu dans l'os...

La queue de singe se dénoua de sa taille et vint attraper l'os pour le jeter contre le crâne émietté du Loner. A la vue de cette particularité anatomique, Bygone sursauta.

– Mais...! Mais... une queue fine et brune... vous êtes...

Il se plongea dans un nouveau mutisme qui saisit Végéta. Qu'allait-il dire ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait deviné ses origines ?

– Je suis...? reprit-il les sourcils froncés.

– Mais cela ne se peut pas...

Mirty se retourna, d'épaisses larmes coulant le long de ses joues livides. Végéta perdit patience.

– J'ai la dent dure, l'ancêtre, si tu ne traduis pas tout de suite le fond de ta pensée je me ferais une joie de t'obliger à parler !

– … vous êtes un Saïyen, réussit à articuler Bygone en un bruissement rauque.


	7. Le temps des révélations

**Le Test**

**7**

**Le temps des révélations**

– Vous êtes un Saïyen, avait murmuré le doyen des Loners.

Végéta ne laissa rien paraître mais ces paroles l'avaient stupéfié. Presque humilié. De son côté il n'avait reconnu aucune race parmi les différentes personnes présentes dans le repère, mais ce type, lui, avait réussi à le percer à jour. De plus, et c'est ce qui était le plus étrange, il ne l'avait pas identifié en tant que mercenaire de Freezer, mais bel et bien en tant que Saïyen, cette race disparue depuis une vingtaine d'années.

Mirty, toujours affalée à côté du garde mort, se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes et reprendre un air concentré. Ses yeux étaient encore plus pâles qu'à l'habituel et frisaient le beige sous les flots humides qui en débordaient. Bygone ne bougeait toujours pas, comme pétrifié par sa terrible découverte.

– … n'est-ce pas ? réussit-il à articuler.

– Ouais... répondit lentement Végéta.

– Maintenant je comprends votre attitude... même si cela ne la justifie pas...

Végéta contempla le corps inanimé, les yeux brouillés d'un voile d'indifférence.

– Vous allez vous en remettre... se moqua-t-il, désinvolte.

– La planète natale de notre... invité, a elle aussi été détruite, expliqua Bygone à une Mirty déconfite. Une collision avec une météorite... En quel an était-ce déjà... sept cent trente...

– Sept cent trente-sept, coupa soudain Végéta, légèrement agacé.

– Si longtemps...

Bygone poussa un soupir qui pouvait traduire la profonde nostalgie qui se manifestait en lui.

– Un tragique accident, poursuivit-il, même si je ne partage pas les idéaux qu'avaient les Saïyens. Il étaient tous enclins à la violence, ajouta-t-il toujours à l'adresse de Mirty, des guerriers naturellement agressifs dotés d'une longue queue de singe comme celle de notre invité. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait eu des survivants... quelle étrange sensation, je suis à la fois terrifié et heureux... c'est incroyable de vous voir ici, sain et sauf...!

Végéta soupira à son tour. Sourcils machinalement froncés, la veine de sa tempe palpitait avec une sourde agitation.

– Nous sommes trois à y avoir échappé, expliqua-t-il avec raideur. Un minable, par je ne sais quel miracle, puis mon gorille et moi-même. Tu m'intrigues, vieux périmé, je n'aurais jamais pensé en venant ici que je tomberais sur une personne qui connait si bien les Saïyens.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Bygone avec un haussement de sourcils perplexe. Donc votre venue n'est pas dans le but secret de rejoindre nos rangs ?

– Rejoindre vos rangs ? Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! C'est une blague ?

Alors que Végéta commençait à sentir son sang ne faire qu'un tour, il reprit vite de sa superbe. Les yeux de la taupe s'entre-ouvraient légèrement sous l'interrogation, ses moustaches sursautaient, comme si la soudaine lumière qui se faisait en lui l'éblouissait. Mirty vint se placer à ses côtés, comme pour lui donner le poids de la supériorité numérique face à Végéta.

– Que veux-tu, à la fin...? implora-t-elle les dents serrées.

– Je vous l'ai dit, répliqua Végéta. Je veux savoir ce qui se trame sur cette foutue planète, mais il n'a jamais été question de vous rejoindre, la brigade non plus. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que le prince Végéta irait s'assujettir avec un bande de fadas comme vous ?

Il avait évoqué cette idée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le Saïyen retint la vague nauséeuse qui l'avait saisit rien qu'en supposant cette pensée avilissante. Bygone resta coi pendant deux secondes où il semblait réaliser un effort de concentration surhumain. A la suite de quoi, il aspira si fort en comprenant qui était réellement Végéta qu'il fut prit d'une tapageuse quinte de toux. La lumière l'avait aveuglé. Mirty s'empressa aussitôt de lui donner de petites tapes attentionnées dans le dos afin qu'il se reprenne, ponctuées de « Bygone... reprenez-vous... ça va aller ? ». Trop occupée à veiller sur son supérieur, il était impossible de savoir comment elle prenait l'annonce des origines royales de son visiteur. Le visage rougit par l'effort, Bygone réussit à se reprendre :

– Veuillez m'excuser, je vous prenais presque pour un ambassadeur, avoua-t-il les yeux humides, comme si vous veniez nous rencontrer avant de décider si vous et vos semblables souhaitaient nous rejoindre. Je... j'ignorais votre rang.

– Ce sera ta seule erreur si tu suis mes directives. Allez.

Végéta lança un grand coup pied dans la porte d'entrée de la salle de réunion. Celle-ci s'effondra avec fracas. Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre de l'autre côté : les autres Loners étaient tous entrés à l'intérieur de la salle et ignoraient tout des évènements passés entre Végéta et le garde.

Bygone semblait désorienté, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était trop difficile à engranger pour son cerveau défraîchi. A la fois enchanté de rencontrer Végéta comme effrayé par ses pouvoirs, son expression faciale ne laissait aucun doute sur ses tergiversations. Il s'avança vers la salle de réunion d'un pas chancelant, suivit de ceux de Végéta. Mirty restait en retrait. Elle continuait de se mordre les lèvres, incapable de prendre une décision sur ce qu'elle jugeait bon à faire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir été laissée seule auprès du cadavre au crâne fracassé que, frémissante, elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vite rattraper les deux hommes. Elle adressa un dernier regard abattu au corps inanimé du garde puis s'engagea dans la salle tout en essuyant une dernière larme abandonnée sur sa joue.

Une forte agitation régnait dans la salle de réunion lorsque Végéta entra. Disposée de deux murs qui s'agençaient en un demi-cercle, la partie la plus arrondie de la salle était arrangée comme un amphithéâtre, toujours constituée du même métal gris que les couloirs, et complétée d'une allée centrale pour laisser circuler la population. Les Loners s'était tous installés dans les tribunes ; les plus jeunes assis tout au fond, surexcités, parlant à voix haute dans un brouhaha survolté qui allait des cris endiablés aux fous rires nerveux, parfois grotesque. Les plus mûrs n'avaient pas la même véhémence mais bavardaient tout autant.

La porte d'entrée faisait face aux hautes tribunes jaseuses, ce qui pouvait avoir un petit côté impressionnant, surtout lorsqu'on était le sujet de toutes les interrogations. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour Végéta, bien trop habitué à ce genre de situation, notamment au bar de Freezer 74. Mirty, en revanche, s'était faite toute petite lorsqu'elle avait dû s'avancer dans la tribune la plus basse pour rejoindre sa place entre son amie Sloe et le Loner au crâne rasé qu'elle avait nommé Latso. Végéta remarqua alors que ce dernier le jaugeait du regard avec une intensité toute particulière, immobile, indifférent aux jacassements de la foule. Il remarqua également que, Mirty à sa droite, une place libre donnant sur l'allée centrale à sa gauche, la voie était libre pour aller incommoder ce Loner téméraire. Végéta n'hésita pas une seconde : il s'empressa de s'asseoir aux côtés de Latso, non pas sur le siège mais directement sur la tribune libre tout en faisant exprès d'ignorer le Loner, flanqué d'un petit sourire faussement goguenard de circonstance. Latso grogna d'un air mauvais.

Bygone était resté au milieu de la pièce, dans l'attente que le bavardages cessent. Un peu prit au dépourvu devant tant d'épanchement au sein des Loners, il toussota afin d'obtenir le silence. Rien ne se passa. Pire, les bavardages semblaient s'amplifier. Si peu de jugeote finit par agacer Végéta. Il visa la porte métallique abattue au sol et lança une sphère énergétique en sa direction. Le jet de lumière accompagné du bruit d'explosion eut l'effet escompté. Tout le monde s'était soudain muté dans un brusque silence effarouché. Satisfait, le guerrier croisa les bras et hocha la tête en direction de Bygone, l'incitant à commencer.

– Je... je vous remercie pour l'intervention, déclara ce dernier, confus. Bien, _hum hum_, bonsoir à tous chers amis, et bienvenue à cette nouvelle réunion de l'Alliance. La Brigade Gelid sévissant de plus en plus près de notre base souterraine, il m'a semblé judicieux de commencer par rappeler quelques mesures de sécurité...

– Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? chuchota gravement Latso à l'adresse de Végéta.

Il avait désigné la porte désintégrée dans un bref mouvement de la tête. Ses poings serrés avec force sur le plat de la tribune frémissaient. Son visage semblait rivé vers son chef mais ses yeux charbonneux fixaient le Saïyen d'un air froid. Végéta sourit lorsqu'il nota que cet homme, même s'il était membre de cette alliance débonnaire, exprimait malgré lui un tempérament plus pugnace qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. De petits détails allaient en ce sens : son crâne rasé de près révélait des cicatrices de brûlures plus larges que n'importe quel autre homme présent dans la salle. Ses cheveux ne pouvant repousser sous ces épaisses couches de peau irradiées devaient sans doute être la raison pour laquelle il préférait se les raser, afin d'éviter de montrer une calvitie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Une énorme cicatrice faisait office de sourcil gauche. Son uniforme manifestait aussi des marques de la dure vie sur Lone n°IV ; les deux boutons luisant placés à la verticale sur la poitrine droite de Mirty n'étaient que débris sur celle de Latso. Des marques de déchirure constellaient çà-et-là. Les manches retroussées jusqu'aux épaules, de grosses marques brunies et rougeâtres parsemaient ses bras musclés. Le reste de son corps était masqué par ses vêtements, mais il n'aurait pas été étonnant de le voir tout aussi criblé de cicatrices toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres.

Végéta commença de plus en plus à regretter son scouter perdu au fond d'un lac aussi bouillant que le regard que lui expédiait Latso. Possédait-il autant de puissance qu'il en donnait l'impression ? Se forçait-il à la masquer, ou pire, à la renier pour les biens de l'Alliance ?

– Tu penses que tu aurais été mieux placé pour le faire...? lui demanda Végéta sur un ton qui laissait transparaître de la suspicion là où il cherchait surtout à le tester.

– … vous présente le visiteur que la guérisseuse Mirty a prémunit de la Brigade.

Bygone venait de tendre la main en direction de Végéta. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui, empêchant la conversation de se poursuivre. Le Saïyen ragea intérieurement. Latso, hésitant, avait d'abord haussé le sourcil droit puis s'était renfrogné, préférant laisser la réunion se dérouler sans encombre. Végéta posa les yeux sur Bygone, furieux.

– Mirty l'a rencontré peu de temps avant que la Brigade Gelid ne se manifeste dans la province Sud, poursuivit Bygone. Ses dispositions auraient pu me faire croire qu'il voulait s'intégrer à notre Alliance, mais il semblerait que cet individu méconnaisse tout de notre situation. Sa présence ici est donc à visée informative. Je me dois toutefois de vous signaler qu'il est, et à ma plus grande surprise, l'un des uniques survivants de la destruction de la planète Végéta, survenue il y a une vingtaine d'années. Les plus âgés d'entre-nous le saurons peut-être (Bygone leva la main en direction d'une poignée de créatures à la peau ridée de toutes parts) nous sommes donc en présence d'un Saïyen... qui plus est, du prince Végéta.

Il y eut quelques murmures hagards. Latso releva tout à coup des yeux ronds sur son voisin, visiblement interloqué.

– C'est vrai ? l'interrogea-t-il, tu es vraiment un Saïyen ?

Le visage de Végéta se mut en une expression ironique.

– Bouh, lança-t-il dans un élan infantile.

Les murmures devinrent plus prononcés. Des bribes de conversations parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du Saïyen infiltré, tel que des « C'est qui Végéta, le prince ou la planète ? Il s'est pas trompé dans les noms ? » perplexes, des « Wouah... génial ! » enthousiastes, des « C'est... c'est quoi cette lumière qu'il a fait apparaître de la paume de ses mains...? Vous avez vu ça ? » auxquels répondaient des « Il est dangereux ! Il faut pas lui faire confiance ! ». Cette fois, Bygone n'attendit pas que le calme revienne de lui-même et haussa un peu le ton pour demander le silence. Une goutte suinta sur une des multiples cicatrices du visage de Latso, mais ce dernier demeurait toujours interdit.

– Je vous rappelle que le prince Végéta n'est ici que pour se renseigner, reprit Bygone, espérant calmer les esprits inquiétés. Les personnes qui connaissent assez les Saïyens savent certainement autant que moi qu'il est préférable de ne pas se montrer trop... téméraire.

Le regard pesant qu'il adressa à l'assemblée réussit à maintenir le silence. Les créatures ridées approuvèrent d'un bref signe de tête. Végéta esquissa une moue amusée. Cet homme avait bien comprit à qui il avait affaire. Il tentait de faire comprendre à ses condisciples que si la réunion commençait à tourner au vinaigre le guerrier allait vite faire exploser son impatience de façon radicale et expéditive. Bygone voulait limiter les dégâts. Il avait mit du temps à se remettre de la mort de son garde, mais il avait enfin l'air d'avoir reprit du poil de la bête. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre la parole, dirigeant les yeux vers Végéta.

– Bien, comme je l'ai évoqué à l'infirmerie, nous sommes tous les derniers survivants de la destruction de nos planètes respectives. Lorsque cet accident est survenu sur la mienne et que je me suis retrouvé seul survivant, j'ai, au fil de mes errements, rencontrés par hasard d'autres personnes au passé analogue. Puisque nous n'avions aucun port d'attache, ainsi qu'une histoire commune si traumatisante, nous avons décidé de nous mettre tous ensemble à la recherche de races ayant vécu la même tragédie que nous. D'abord fondée sur un nombre restreint de membres, notre alliance s'est peu à peu augmentée au fur et à mesure que les années ont passées et que notre technologie nous le permettait. Notre but est simple : nous occuper des habitants orphelins de leurs planètes ou sur le point de l'être. Nous agissons dans l'espoir de donner un second souffle à ces individus, leur offrir une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle espérance, un désir de vie.

Végéta grimaça. Pour le moment rien ne l'intéressait. Au contraire, tant de chaleur humaine lui glaça le sang. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naturellement stupide ? Cette façon de penser était terrifiante. Il aurait presque hurlé à Bygone d'arrêter de s'épancher sur le sujet tant cette débauche de bons sentiments le consternait, le dérangeait. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment des personnes destinées à la mort pouvaient non seulement chercher à se donner une seconde chance, mais en plus que cette seconde chance se fasse dans un but aussi idiot qu'inutile – puisque, que ce soit de la main de la Brigade Gelid ou de la sienne, ils allaient périr dans un futur très proche. C'était trop obscur.

– Malheureusement pour notre alliance, les complications ont commencées il y a deux ans, enchaîna Bygone avec véhémence, emporté par son propre récit. Toutes nos interventions se faisaient dans la discrétion la plus totale ; notre intention était d'agir sous le sceau du secret afin d'éviter toute confrontation et vivre le plus pacifiquement possible (Végéta ne put réprimer le petit « Peuh ! » qui mourrait d'envie de sortir de sa bouche). Cependant, nous ne pûmes éviter l'impossible : un jour, un immense vaisseau spatial sortit de nulle part a commencé à nous poursuivre d'une façon trop assidue pour être innocente.

Bygone inspira un coup. Mirty et les extraterrestres non originaires de Lone n°IV prirent un air grave. Les choses allaient enfin devenir intéressantes, Végéta tendit l'oreille.

– Ce vaisseau spatial, vous vous en doutez Végéta, appartenait à cette fameuse Brigade Gelid (à cela Végéta répliqua d'un « Tss ! » qui s'était empressé de sortir rejoindre son grand frère). Dès que nous nous posions quelque part, le vaisseau nous suivait et pulvérisait tout sur son passage, nous obligeant à repartir immédiatement pour une nouvelle destination. Et ainsi de suite. Elle n'a eu de cesse de nous traquer de planètes en planètes, si bien qu'au final elle en a plus saccagées que nous n'en avons sauvées...

La voix de Bygone n'était plus qu'un murmure soutenu par le triste silence de la salle.

– Et ensuite ? demanda Végéta dont le désir d'en savoir plus tranchait avec l'espèce de recueillement de l'assemblée.

– Ensuite, nous avons décidé de ne plus tenter le diable. Nous nous sommes résolus à demeurer sur cette planète et de nous cacher de la Brigade pour ne plus faire d'autres victimes innocentes à cause de nos déplacements. C'est une chance que cette planète puisse nous permettre d'évoluer en sous-sol : la nature m'a permis d'avoir la capacité de vivre instinctivement dans cet environnement. J'ai eu l'idée de reproduire ici le mode de vie qui m'a été transmit sur ma planète natale (Bygone désigna ici les imposantes griffes qui lui faisaient office de doigts). Même si cette galerie est incapable de loger toute la population, nous avons par ce biais réussi à sauver un bon nombre de personnes, toutes présentes ici. En revanche, il n'en va pas de même pour ceux qui sont encore _là-haut_.

Latso serrait si fort ses poings sur la tribune dans un élan de colère contenue que Végéta voyait son visage s'étioler. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à pondre un œuf particulièrement massif. A cette idée, Végéta se représenta non sans amusement le crâne luisant et dégarni de Nappa, aussi robuste que volumineux. Mais ne perdant pas de vue ses objectifs, il reprit vite son interrogatoire :

– Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des Loners encore vivants sur la terre ferme ? La Brigade n'a donc pas totalement achevé de dévaster la planète ?

– Il n'y a plus beaucoup de villages encore libres, mais en effet, certains Loners sont encore en haut, répondit Bygone. La plupart des agglomérations ont été réduites en poussière. Nous pensons que la Brigade restera sur place tant qu'elle n'aura pas achevé de tout détruire. C'est une grande planète. En attendant, nous tentons tant bien que mal de sauver les habitants des derniers villages avant qu'elle ne vienne les attaquer.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n'y sommes pas allés directement.

Il s'était retenu avec acharnement, avait réussit à maîtriser sa langue, inflexible, tempérant, soumis, mais Latso venait de renoncer pour prendre la parole. En un instant, la salle entière se gonfla de la tension qu'il venait d'évacuer par quelques mots. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et aucun regret ne se manifestait dans son expression. Il regardait Bygone de la même manière qu'il avait toisé Végéta avant que la réunion ne commence, avec une détermination incendiaire. Végéta redoubla d'attention envers son voisin, non sans le pernicieux désir d'assister à une altercation entre le Loner balafré au sourcil et son chef. Bygone ferma les yeux et baissa la tête dans un mouvement de lassitude manifeste.

– Nous en avons déjà discuté et je connais ton avis, Latso, soupira-t-il.

– Et je soutiens qu'on aurait dû intervenir ! En restant ici on sauve peut-être nos peaux mais pas les leurs ! Est-ce c'est notre credo, ça ?

Maintenant qu'il avait lâché prise, Latso n'hésita pas à se retourner vaillamment vers ses compagnons en quête d'approbation.

– Vous savez ce qu'on devient ? s'emporta-t-il dans une ardeur brusque, un ramassis de dégonflés ! Des lâches qui passons notre temps à attendre qu'on veuille bien nous laisser en vie pendant que nos frères crèvent pour nous protéger !

– C'est faux et tu le sais ! protesta Bygone qui, lui aussi, prit un ton sévère aussi soudain qu'inattendu.

– Laissez-moi y aller seul, dans ce cas ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous y risquer, très bien, mais alors laissez-moi tenter quelque chose ! Rester sans rien faire m'est insupportable !

Végéta comprit à ce discours qu'il avait vu juste pour Latso. Sous ses airs modérés se cachait un tempérament de leader qui s'ignorait. Il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu. Même si sauver ses amis n'était pas ce que Végéta aurait préféré qu'il dise, lui au moins, voulait _agir_. Et c'était déjà quelque chose.

– Tu risquerais bien plus que ta vie si tu te faisais capturer, dit Bygone avec gravité.

– Je préfère ça à une vie lâche que je me reprocherais à jamais, assura Latso.

Végéta aurait applaudit cette proclamation s'il n'avait pas eu d'amour propre. Il se contenta d'examiner le visage de Latso plus en détails sans qu'aucune émotion ne soit visible sur le sien. Nul doute qu'il était plus doué que le Loner pour condamner l'accès à ses pensées véritables.

– Latso, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Et merde ! Il fallait que cette stupide fille s'en mêle et démolisse tout. Cette fois-ci, le Saïyen ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents lorsqu'il se retourna – comme toute la salle, à la fois interdite et excitée – en direction de Mirty.

Cette dernière n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi solennel, pas même après la mort du garde. Ses grands yeux roses s'affectaient d'une espèce d'inquiétude grise comme des pelures d'oignons.

– M... Mirty... je sais que toi aussi tu rêverais qu'on soit tous réunis, lui rappela Latso, je sais que tu rêves aussi d'aller _en haut_.

– Bygone a raison sur le fait que tu risques plus que ta vie. Tu nous mettrais tous en dan...

– Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais tout à l'heure quand tu as rencontré le Saïyen, au fait ? coupa net le balafré, soudain méfiant. Tout le monde était en bas sauf toi ! On peut savoir pourquoi ?

– C'est vrai, ça ! lancèrent plusieurs voix anonymes.

Les diverses conversations reprirent subitement à voix-haute et parurent gêner Mirty. Végéta vit que Bygone n'y prêtait plus attention, trop décidé à retenir Latso. La situation commençait à déborder encore plus qu'il l'avait espéré.

– J'avais quelque chose à faire, se défendit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sombre.

– Ça, c'est de l'argument ! ironisa Latso. J'en attendais pas moins de la part de la belle plante sauvage qui a toujours tant à faire qu'elle n'a jamais le temps de se justifier !

Végéta n'eut pas l'opportunité d'entendre la réplique cinglante de Mirty car elle fut couverte par le martèlement sourd et régulier d'un bâton sur le sol. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'entrée de la salle de réunion. S'y trouvait un petit extraterrestre mauve, accroché à un long bâton, du sang coulant le long de ses vêtements noirs déchirés de toutes parts. Sa respiration saccadée et le piteux état incitèrent toutes les interrogations. L'extraterrestre s'avança vers Bygone en chancelant, son bâton claquant au rythme de ses pas.

– Ils... ils sont là, bredouilla-t-il en s'adressant à la salle entière, ils... ils sont devant... devant... le vill...age...

Bien qu'il essayait de parler de la façon la plus claire possible, sa mâchoire perforée l'empêchait d'atteindre son but. Une main sur son ventre ensanglanté, l'autre fermement adossée sur son bâton, son unique point de repère, il s'efforça de maîtriser son souffle. La salle entière était pendue à ses lèvres, dans l'appréhension du verdict qui allait tomber. Les yeux de Végéta se mirent à briller d'intérêt.

– Comment ? demanda craintivement Bygone.

– Ils... sont... là... _la Brigade Gelid_ ! acheva le blessé dans un frisson d'horreur, avant de s'écrouler au sol, raide mort.


	8. Le Dead Kazan

**Le Test**

**8**

**Le Dead Kazan**

– Reste ici, Latso.

– Pas question ! Après ce qui vient de se passer ! Vous êtes fou !

– C'est toi qui est fou ! Tu vas te faire tuer si tu y vas !

– Je vous ai déjà dit que ça m'était égal !

– Je t'en pris, sois raisonnable...

C'était peine perdue. Bygone pouvait essayer tout ce qu'il voulait, le brasier de Latso avait définitivement prit feu. Ce dernier, après avoir assisté à la mort de son compagnon devant toute l'assemblée de la salle de réunion, semblait plus déterminé que jamais à lever le camps pour sauver les derniers survivants de la planète.

Le corps de l'extraterrestre mauve était abattu au sol et laissait apparaître un énorme trou ensanglanté dans le dos. Son sang tartina petit à petit les alentours d'une lueur pourpre, allant s'insinuer jusqu'au bâton, échoué non loin de la petite main du cadavre.

Sur ordre de Bygone, dont le sang-froid était resté inébranlable, quelques Loners assez valides eurent vite fait de s'occuper à nettoyer la salle de réunion. Les dépouilles du petit extraterrestre ainsi que celle du garde que Végéta avait exécuté furent rapidement évacués, le sol rempli des traces d'hémoglobine rapidement purifié. En un clin d'œil ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pendant qu'ils s'activaient à laisser ces souvenirs appartenir au passé, les autres Loners étaient restés à leurs places, incapables de se mouvoir, tous en état de choc. Seul Latso s'était avancé pour faire face à Bygone, les deux hommes tentant de se convaincre l'un l'autre qu'il fallait soit rester, soit partir.

Végéta n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté assis sur la tribune, face à eux, s'amusant de la réaction si émotive dont les Loners faisaient preuve. La réunion, pour ce qu'il en restait, allait sûrement être annulée. Il n'avait pourtant pas tout à fait fini de s'informer sur l'opposition entre l'alliance des Loners et la Brigade Gelid. Cependant ce n'était pas plus mal. Il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien d'intéressant pour Freezer avec la première. La seconde, en revanche, avait de quoi l'intriguer. Elle possédait une arme assez puissante pour supprimer toute force physique, la Source _Ear_ de mémoire, et donnait l'impression de vouloir anéantir la bande de Bygone avec un acharnement assez étonnant. Finalement, que la brigade se manifeste à ce moment-là lui était plus appréciable qu'autre chose : car le guerrier Saïyen ne pouvait pas ignorer l'humiliation que la Source lui avait causée en l'affaiblissant. Ce genre de choses se payait... grassement. Végéta était lui aussi bien décidé à remonter _en haut _afin d'aller rendre une petite visite à cette Brigade Gelid. Une revanche était à prendre.

Au moment où il s'était décidé à intervenir, Bygone prit la parole :

– Ecoutez-moi tous, s'il vous plaît, enjoint-il pour le général, nous sommes dans une situation des plus critique. La Brigade Gelid s'attaque en ce moment même à l'un des villages de la zone Ouest, comme nous l'avions redouté. Nos effectifs n'ont visiblement pas été en mesure de les contrer. Même si cela vous est difficile, essayez de gardez votre calme et mettez-vous à vos postes habituels, s'il vous plaît. Ne tardons pas pour agir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les Loners commencèrent à descendre le long de l'allée centrale pour quitter la salle de réunion, quelque-uns n'oubliant pas d'aller chercher les plus jeunes au fond de la salle. Végéta se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre Bygone et Latso.

– Bon alors, tu te casse oui ou non ? demanda-t-il au crâne rasé dans son habituelle brusquerie.

L'interpellé posa des yeux étonnés sur le Saïyen.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– Si tu pars, je viens avec toi.

– Quoi...?

Bygone tourna si vite la tête entre Latso et Végéta que ses moustaches habituellement tombantes virevoltaient avec vigueur.

– Pardon ? Vous voulez...

– … voir cette Brigade Gelid de mes propres yeux, acheva Végéta. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, alors dépêche-toi de me dire comment on sort de ce caveau avant qu'il ne devienne le tiens, vieux périmé.

– Répète un peu ? Je vais t'apprendre à parler comme ça à notre chef ! aboya aussitôt Latso.

– Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Comment l'autre il l'a traité de périmé ! Ha ! Ha !

Nouveaux mouvements de têtes. Végéta et les deux Loners faisaient face à un enfant au visage couvert de poussière, couronné d'une tignasse rousse ébouriffée. Ses yeux de charbon pétillaient d'une malicieuse jovialité au dessus d'une langue mutine qui émanait d'un coin de sa bouche. Hilare, il se tordait le ventre pour empêcher son rire d'éclater. Une petite goutte de sueur apparut sur la tempe de Latso.

– Ha ! Ha ! Il déchire ce mec ! s'amusa le petit Loner entre deux hoquets.

– Neka, arrête tout de suite de rire comme un idiot, tu me fais honte ! ordonna Latso d'une voix autoritaire. Excusez-le, Bygone, ajouta-t-il avec gêne à l'adresse de son chef.

Ce dernier fit un bref signe de tête à Latso en guise de réponse. Il pivota ensuite vers Végéta.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Le petit Neka était suspendu au dessus du sol, tenu par la main ferme du Saïyen, qui s'était furtivement emparé de lui. L'autre main s'était disposée autour du petit cou dans un geste qui ne donnait aucun doute sur ses intentions criminelles. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Latso s'était déjà avancé en leur direction.

– Je ne m'approcherais pas trop près, si j'étais toi, l'avertit Végéta avec un sourire narquois. Si tu tiens à la vie du gamin.

Il ricana en balançant son otage de la gauche vers la droite. Les courtes jambes de l'enfant s'agitaient maladroitement au dessus du vide.

– Hé...! Mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'exclama-t-il, hébété, en interrogeant Latso du regard. C'est quoi, comme jeu, je connais pas ?!

– Ne lui fait pas de mal ou bien...

– Je crois pas que tu sois en mesure de proférer des menaces, rembarra Végéta, la voix onctueuse. Tu t'estimes assez fort pour vaincre l'élite Saïyenne ? Écoute plutôt ce que j'ai à te dire : on sort d'ici et je lui laisse la vie sauve. Tu refuses, et je le bute. Toi avec, si vraiment le cœur t'en dit, je ne ferai pas le difficile.

Végéta sentit son cœur faire des bonds de géant lorsqu'il vit avec délectation le visage de Bygone se décomposer par l'effroi. Il voyait bien que la vieille taupe commençait vraiment à regretter de l'avoir introduit au sein de son alliance. Déjà le garde de mort, maintenant le petit qui risquait de l'être... ça devait être beaucoup à supporter pour des épaules aussi obsolètes.

– Espèce de... sale ordure..., balbutia Latso, cloué par cet immonde chantage.

– Encore un gentil mot comme ça et adieu le gamin...!

Végéta serra un peu plus le cou de son otage. Il goûta à l'effervescence de son rythme cardiaque oppressé.

– Hiii ! Mais il est pas drôle, ton jeu ! Je croyais que t'étais cool !

– Très bien, d'accord ! consentit Bygone les yeux et poings serrés avec force comme si c'était trop difficile pour lui de se voir accepter cette requête. On fera comme vous voulez !

– Hu ! Hu ! Tu réagis vite pour une antiquité...

Végéta posa aussitôt l'enfant sur son épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre puis le maintient dans cette position grâce à sa main droite.

– Le mioche, lui dit-il avec cynisme, je vais te garder avec moi. C'est pas que je crois pas tes amis sur le fait qu'ils veulent te sauver mais je leur fait pas confiance pour le reste. Ta présence avec moi va leur servir de piqûre de rappel, ajouta-t-il en un sourire mesquin.

Le mioche en question continuait de se débattre jusqu'à ce que les paroles de son ravisseur fassent tilt dans son esprit.

– Gn, gnn... hein ? On va vraiment en haut ? Avec Latso ?! Sérieux ?

Le visage de Neka passa en une demie seconde de la plus grande indignation à un état de ravissement benêt. Un immense sourire illumina son visage salit par la poussière pendant qu'il regardait à la fois Latso et Végéta avec jubilation. Latso voulut répliquer mais après avoir vu Bygone lui faire signe de se taire, il se mordit la lèvre pour s'en empêcher.

– Suivez-moi, pressa Bygone à contre-cœur, vous allez passer par le Dead Kazan, un volcan endormi. C'est _a priori_ la zone la plus sûre... mais y a-t-il vraiment un endroit sécurisé sur cette planète...

Peu importait le lieu pour Végéta, du moment qu'il sortait de ce trou avec la garantie de ne pas subir une nouvelle perte de ses pouvoirs. Afin d'éviter le pire il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir seul. La présence de Latso allait lui être utile. La troupe se mit à suivre Bygone en silence dans les méandres des couloirs. Ce dernier poursuivit :

– J'aurais aimé que tu reviennes nous rejoindre juste après, Latso, mais je suppose que tu vas en profiter pour aller voir s'il y a des survivants au village.

Le balafré au sourcil loucha sur le sol, embarrassé, puis acquiesça de la tête.

– N'oublie pas maintenant que tu as Nekaro à protéger, signala le doyen sur un ton professoral. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas te montrer trop imprudent.

– Je sais, Bygone, répliqua Latso. C'est plus pour cette andouille de Neka que je m'inquiète.

Le petit garçon, toujours agrippé sur l'épaule droite de Végéta, sifflotait gaiement tout en faisant semblant de lancer des coups de poing dans le vide.

– T'es super cool, toi, glissa-t-il dans l'oreille de Végéta, parce que moi j'ai jamais eu le droit de monter, Latso me dit toujours que c'est trop dangereux pour les enfants. Latso c'est mon grand frère, il est un peu trop protecteur, il me laisse jamais rien faire. Je peux pas jouer à la guerre avec lui. Mais moi j'ai pas peur ! Moi aussi je veux me battre contre la Brigade Gelid ! On va leur mettre la pâtée, pas vrai ?

Latso lui adressa un regard affligé en le regardant dire. Végéta laissa apparaître un léger rictus sur ses lèvres.

– Tu parles trop.

Ils passèrent dans une série de couloirs où les Loners anciennement présents dans la salle de réunion se consacraient à diverses tâches, allant et passant en vitesse de portes en portes, pendant que d'autres restaient à l'intérieur des salles. Végéta s'étonna de la rigueur psychologique dont ils faisaient preuve, eux qui avaient été si bouleversés quelques minutes auparavant. Tout en déambulant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil aux pièces dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes. Il y aperçut des salles remplies d'émetteurs, de micros et autres moyens de communication, très certainement en lien avec les villages encore libres. D'autres paraissaient contenir tout un tas de cartes et autres plans affichés sur les murs métalliques. Elles auraient pu se révéler utiles pour retrouver la base de la Brigade Gelid mais le petit groupe arriva au même instant devant la réplique exacte de la gigantesque porte par où Végéta était entré en compagnie de Mirty. Pour l'ouvrir, Bygone sortit le même objet rectangulaire puis le plaça à l'intérieur de la serrure, de la même taille. La porte s'enclencha immédiatement.

– Mmh... curieux... murmura la taupe.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il se retourna vers les autres. Ses moustaches frémissaient.

– Il semblerait que le système d'ouverture soit détérioré, déclara-t-il principalement au balafré, redoublez d'attention. Je vous laisse ici. J'espère que tout se passera bien... revenez vivants, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, la voix humide.

Latso lui serra la main avec gravité en arguant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Nekaro leva un pouce conquérant et lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé.

– Vous en faites pas, m'sieur Bygone ! Ça va être super !

Bygone gémit une faible plainte puis tourna sur ses talons, s'éloignant lentement du trio. Végéta était désormais seul avec les deux frères Loners, ce qui sembla enchanter le plus jeune.

– Enfin entre guerriers ! lança-t-il, la mine réjouie.

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, Neka !

Latso et son frère se fusillaient du regard. On pouvait presque voir les éclairs d'exaspération du plus âgé percer dans le creux des rétines du plus jeune.

– T'es jaloux parce que t'es pas aussi cool que lui ! répliqua Nekaro, un brin gouailleur.

Latso ne répondit rien. Lorsqu'il constata que Végéta le fixait avec intensité, ne pipant toujours pas un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient mit en route, son corps se parcourut d'un léger tremblement.

– Bon, c'est en haut des escaliers, indiqua-t-il dans un soupire crispé.

La troupe se mit à monter un petit escalier en métal confiné entre les parois de la galerie. Les faibles lumières qui daignaient briller de façon irrégulières éclairaient à peine les marches de l'escalier. L'avancée ne fut pas commode entre les marches à moitié fendues qui pouvaient se briser sous le poids des talons, ou celles agencées de façon totalement loufoque : une petite marche d'une dizaine de centimètres pouvait avoisiner une autre trois fois plus haute, puis la suivante apparaissait plus horizontale que verticale, et ainsi de suite. L'espace aménagé de façon très approximative était réduit à peu de choses. Bygone pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu l'idée de confectionner un tel repère souterrain, et il pouvait bien dire qu'il vivait ainsi sur sa planète natale, il ne faisait clairement pas bon architecte. Il n'avait donc pas pensé que ses pauvres petits Loners si délicats pouvaient trépasser rien qu'en loupant une seule de ces marches biscornues ? A cette idée, Végéta ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer tous les Loners tenter un par un de se hisser au sommet, chacun tombant puis expirant dans des situations toujours plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Il était en train de se délecter de la mort de Mirty (la jeune femme était tombée morte de fatigue avant même d'arriver à la moitié de la montée...) lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un murmure plaintif. Ce n'était pas Nekaro, qui s'amusait à plonger ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure pour les sortir affublés de petites bêtes qu'il comptait, puis gobait sans autre forme de procès. Les gémissements provenaient de Latso, qui avançait devant Végéta. Ce dernier pouvait le voir tressaillir de façon soutenue à chaque fois qu'il hissait la jambe droite pour suivre les marches.

– T'es bien amoché pour un pacifiste, lança-t-il dans son dos, provocateur.

Végéta vit la tête rasée se retourner légèrement vers la sienne, comme s'il voulait lui répondre, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

– C'est à cause de sa bagarre contre un guerrier de la Brigade, confia aussitôt Nekaro dans un élan de fierté manifeste. C'est pas la première fois qu'il pète un câble comme ça. Y a quelques temps il s'est échappé du repère pour combattre...

– Je t'ai sonné, toi ?

Végéta serra le petit Loner jusqu'à ce qu'un vif « aïeuuh » s'échappe de sa bouche pour alerter son frère. L'effet sur Latso fut immédiat :

– Quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème, cette fois ?

– Mais rien. C'est toi qui a un problème, rétorqua Végéta avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Un bruit d'explosion éclata soudain en haut des escaliers. S'y joignit un mince filet de fumée noire qui alla se faufiler jusqu'au trio. Le visage de Latso se figea de frayeur.

– Non ! C'est pas possible, il ne peut pas se réveiller ! pensa-t-il à voix-haute avant de se précipiter en haut des marches, Végéta et Nekaro sur ses talons.

– Le Dead Kazan va péter ?! s'enthousiasma le petit garçon, sa chevelure rousse voltigeant grossièrement au rythme des pas rapides de Végéta. Trop de la balle ! On va faire un concours de celui qui pétera le plus f...

– _Ce n'est pas un jeu, Nekaro !_

Les deux hommes grimpèrent aussi vite que possible jusqu'au sommet des escalier métalliques. Les narines du Saïyen s'inondèrent peu à peu des jets de fumée. Son cœur boxa la cadence. La dernière fois qu'il avait humé cette odeur, il ne lui était arrivé que des déboires... Il continua cependant de gravir les marches sans réfléchir, les mains agrippées aux parois pour s'aider à ne pas tomber lorsqu'il en manquait une. Plus il montait, plus il faisait sombre. Végéta pouvait entendre le petit Nekaro tousser à son oreille droite, et le dos de Latso se faisait de plus en plus insaisissable. Soudain, il sentit ses jambes se lever dans les airs sans atteindre les marches suivante ; il était arrivé au sommet. Malgré les conditions difficiles, ils n'avaient pas eu énormément de marches à gravir, ils ne pouvaient pas déjà être arrivés sur la terre ferme ?

La vaste fumée noire empêchait de voir les alentours autant qu'elle alla démanger le fond de la gorge de Végéta. Un élan fulgurant de chaleur s'infiltra dans l'atmosphère. Palpitant, irritant. Végéta sentit les gouttes de sueur de Nekaro dégouliner sur son épaule.

– Fait chaaaaaaaaud...

– T'es passé où, le balafré ? tonna Végéta à l'adresse du vide. Ne crois pas pouvoir t'enfuir alors que j'ai le gamin à ma merci !

La voix de Latso résonna à sa droite, mais ce n'était pas pour lui répondre.

– Mirty ? C'est toi ?

Végéta entendit une voix familière murmurer quelque chose d'insondable. Il s'approcha tant bien que mal du lieu où il croyait percevoir ces sons et put distinguer à travers la fumée la silhouette de Latso qui faisait face à, beaucoup plus fluette, celle de Mirty. Hélas, elle avait réussit à grimper ces marches sans se fatiguer plus que ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est pas pour les filles, ici ! pesta illico Nekaro, visiblement aussi ravi de voir la jeune femme que Végéta.

Lorsqu'elle pivota vers Végéta et Nekaro pour voir l'attroupement au complet, les sourcils de Mirty s'abaissèrent sur deux yeux d'un rose fushia éclatant.

– Et c'est encore moins pour les moucherons de ton genre, repartit-elle d'une voix caverneuse. Je peux savoir ce que vous, vous faites ici ?

– C'est la meilleure ! C'est à toi qu'on devrait poser la question !

– On se rend au village assiégé avec le Saïyen sur autorisation de Bygone, coupa Latso, tentant de maintenir un ton placide, presque froid. Tu ne me feras pas croire que toi aussi ?

Mirty accusa le coup pendant deux secondes. Des gouttes de transpiration dégoulinaient sur son visage encore plus blafard qu'à l'ordinaire. La mèche de sa coupe de cheveux qui parcourait le côté droit de son front et qui s'enroulait comme un escargot n'était plus qu'une tige plate trempée de sueur.

– Tu m'avais pourtant pressée de t'accompagner tout à l'heure. Et tu m'as convaincue. Alors que vaut ce ton accusateur, je te prie ? reprit-elle, dans un élan farouche que Végéta ne lui connaissait pas.

– Tu mens comme tu changes de couleur de yeux, Mirty, signifia Latso. Tes absences mystérieuses peuvent très bien passer sous le nez de Bygone mais pas des miens !

– Dis que je joue un rôle, que je suis une mystificatrice, pendant que tu y es..!

– J'ai pas dit ça...

– _Bouclez-la !_

Dans un élan d'impatience, Végéta lança une imposante boule d'énergie dans les airs. Le Saïyen, qui ne savait pas s'ils étaient arrivés au sommet ou non, vit l'énigme s'éclairer d'une réponse lorsque sa sphère alla s'écraser à fond de train contre un plafond composé de roche mêlé de débris de métal. Latso et Mirty s'accroupirent en position fœtale pour les éviter au maximum pendant que les yeux de Nekaro se remplirent d'étoiles (« Wouah, génial ! En plus ça fait du vent, et je crevais de chaud ! »). L'écroulement eu pour effet de dissiper quelque peu l'envahissante fumée noire. Végéta en profita pour s'approcher des deux autres, les sourcils contractés à l'extrême au point que des veines ballonnées apparurent sur son large front. Il parla d'une voix forte :

– Puisque vous avez un objectif commun, au lieu de blablater et de perdre du temps vous feriez mieux d'avancer ! Je vous rappelle que le petit peut à tout moment perdre la partie...!

– « Perdre la partie » ? répéta Mirty dans un murmure indigné. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'est pas un jeu..!

– Laisse tomber, la reprit Latso. Il a raison, plus nous tardons et plus les victimes seront potentiellement nombreuses. Allons au village. On s'expliquera après.

Latso garda une nuance glaciale dans la voix tout en toisant Mirty d'un œil défiant. Celle-ci ne répondit rien mais son regard en disait tout aussi long.

BAM ! Nouvelle explosion soudaine, nouvel amas de fumée. Ce n'était pas une crise de nerfs Végéta cette fois, et il fut tout aussi étonné que les autres lorsqu'il sentit le sol commencer à trembler. Cela sortait de nulle part. Et visiblement même ses compagnons de fortune semblaient ignorer d'où cela provenait. Lui qui avait souhaité emporter Latso avec lui pour contrecarrer toute nouvelle manifestation étrange de cette planète, ce lamentable ne lui servait absolument à rien !

– Vite, il faut essayer de retrouver la galerie avant que tout ne s'effondre ! pressa Mirty.

L'estomac de Végéta se contracta. Il s'en était douté, il étaient encore loin d'être arrivés. La fumée quasi opaque commençait à se faire si épaisse, la chaleur si étouffante, qu'il envisagea de prendre des mesures radicales pour ne pas moisir plus longtemps sur place.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que le Dead Kazan était endormi ? s'enquit la voix de Latso, entre deux quintes de toux.

– Il l'est, répondit celle de Mirty. J'ai l'impression que les attaques viennent de l'extérieur...

– Une... une attaque ?

Le Saïyen prit Nekaro entre ses bras et le posa au sol.

– Ha ! Ha ! Tu vas nous faire une démonstration de tes pouvoirs ? demanda le petit Loner en sautillant sur place, plus vif qu'une puce.

L'intéressé lui répondit en lui administrant un coup droit dans le ventre. Nekaro perdit immédiatement connaissance et s'écroula au sol, un filet de bave coulant le long de sa bouche barbouillée.

Végéta prit son inspiration. Il dressa ensuite son bras gauche au niveau de sa nuque puis le plia de façon à ce que sa main soit près de sa joue. Il rabattit ses doigts sur eux-même comme si c'était des griffes. La main droite rejoignit sa sœur en se plaçant juste devant elle, les doigts dans le même positionnement incisif. Le guerrier s'accroupit.

Prêt à faire feu.

Les traits du visage figés dans une tension agressive mais concentrée, tel un fauve qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie, Végéta fit appel à toute l'énergie dont il disposait pour qu'elle s'assemble en une boule énergétique encore plus impressionnante que la précédente. Ses veines ballonnées étaient proches de l'implosion pendant que le _ki_ parcourait son corps pour atterrir devant ses paumes fulminantes. L'attaque en préparation demandait une telle force que la fumée noire se transforma en de multiples petites tornades qui se balayaient mutuellement, laissant entrevoir le plafond de métal que Végéta avait dans sa ligne de mire. La sphère énergétique formée se fit de plus en plus grosse, le corps du prince déterminé commençant à trembler sous son poids ; il réunit toute l'ardeur qui lui restait et la propulsa dans l'air, tout en clamant :

– CANON GARRIC !

Un colossal jet de lumière violette s'élança du bout de ses paumes et vola en direction du plafond. La puissance de cette attaque était telle qu'elle le transperça en une fraction de seconde, et continua sa course plus haut encore. Les résidus métalliques qui s'écroulaient au fur et à mesure s'unir aux tornades de fumée, dégageant ainsi l'espace autour de Végéta, qui trônait noblement au milieu de la galerie.

Le Canon Garric poursuivit son chemin quelques secondes encore, puis perfora son dernier mur. Une gerbe de lumière rougeâtre vint embraser la galerie. L'attaque venait de percer un trou immense dans le Dead Kazan : chaque étage avait été éventré, offrant un accès direct à son sommet. Il n'y avait plus qu'à s'y hisser tranquillement.

Mirty et Latso émergèrent sous un large fragment de métal tombé du plafond dont ils s'étaient servit pour se protéger de l'effondrement général. Tous deux pouvaient se targuer d'être encore plus sale que ne l'était Nekaro, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ce dernier, quant à lui, ronflait bruyamment sous les pieds de Végéta dans une douce insouciance.

– Mais il est complétement taré..! murmura Mirty entre ses dents.

– En te remerciant de nous avoir ramené ce fou furieux..., répliqua Latso avec une ironie non dissimulée.

La jeune femme reconnu qu'elle n'avait rien à objecter. Elle serra les poings et baissa la tête.

A l'inverse, Végéta se redressa de toute sa hauteur de combattant d'élite. Chaque compartiment de son visage pétillait de machiavélisme, souligné par son sourire narquois quasi symptomatique.

– Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés _en haut_.


	9. Un Commando de choc

**Le Test**

**9**

**Un Commando de choc**

– Et un ! Et deux ! Et trois ! Et quatre ! Nooon ! Ton pied droit est trop parallèle à la ligne ! Allez, on recommence !

– Oui, mon capitaine ! Pardon, mon capitaine !

– Je veux de la classe ! De la distinction ! Nous sommes un Commando d'élite et nous ne devons pas faillir à notre rang !

– OUI !

Quatre voix s'élevèrent à l'unisson dans la salle aux murs tapissés d'une large série de posters (dont la majorité représentait cinq guerriers dans des positions aussi loufoques que variées). Un écran de télévision surplombait la pièce criblée de divers tapis de sports en mousse. Au fond de la salle, face à l'écran, s'élevait un buffet garnit de choux à la crèmes, d'éclairs au chocolat, de bonbons colorés qui pouvaient tenter n'importe quel glouton de ce bas monde. Lorsque les murs n'étaient pas chargés de posters, trois d'entre-eux révélaient des formes moelleuses et arrondies dans lesquelles il aurait été tout aussi tentant de se lover. Le quatrième servait de baie vitrée, offrant une vue imprenable sur l'extérieur de la base spatiale de Freezer 74. Sept vastes lumières aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel accrochées au plafond achevaient de donner comme un arrière-goût de puérilité à la salle. Cet endroit semblait sortir tout droit de l'imaginaire d'un enfant gâté à l'extrême.

– Je vous repasse la chorégraphie en entier, et cette fois soyez concentrés !

L'homme qui venait de parler, un mutant à peau violette, aux longues cornes pointues dressées sur le crâne et détenteur d'un anneau doré enferré dans ses narines, appuya sur une télécommande en direction de l'écran. Un double fictif de lui-même y apparu aussitôt ; le double salua la troupe dans une gestuelle militaire puis lui adressa un regard taquin, auquel répondit le mutant réel, qui se considérait à l'écran avec une attention proche de l'émerveillement. Le mutant fictif se mit ensuite en position accroupie, les poings serrés et levés au niveau des épaules.

– Attention, c'est parti ! lança-t-il à son auditoire.

Il se mit à exécuter un enchaînement de mouvements acrobatique au style assez indéfini. Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait considéré cette danse comme étant proche du ridicule, mais cela ne paraissait pas être l'avis des cinq spectateurs. L'authentique mutant admirait la chorégraphie de son double, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

– Goûtez à la précision des gestes, l'agilité de mon corps qui est pourtant très lourd... c'est que je paraîtrait presque aérien... on dirait que je vole, ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tiens Jeece, regarde le positionnement des pieds, rien à voir avec la bouse que tu nous a faite tout à l'heure !

L'un des quatre autres hommes présent dans la salle esquissa une moue affectée.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Cap'taine Ginue. Cette fois je suis sûr de réussir du premier coup.

– Il y a intérêt, sinon je me réserve ta part de bonbons pour les trois mois à venir.

Le dénommé Jeece ravala sa salive. Une longue chevelure blanche recouvrait son épiderme écarlate qui frissonna à l'idée d'être privé de sucreries pour un laps de temps si conséquent. A sa droite, un tout petit homme vert enrobé se mit à ricaner.

– Je me ferais un plaisir d'en piocher quelques uns..., chuchota-t-il assez fort pour que Jeece puisse l'entendre.

– Ne t'y avise même pas, le nouveau !

Jeece s'était retourné vers le petit vert, piqué au vif. Ce dernier transforma sa petite moquerie en un éclat de rire venimeux.

– Je te signale au passage que je peux à tout moment arrêter le temps et prendre toute la quantité de bonbons dont j'ai envie ! fanfaronna-t-il.

– Je te les ferais recracher jusqu'au dernier !

– Tu veux essayer ?!

Jeece venait à peine de proférer ses menaces qu'il s'élança vers son adversaire pour lui administrer un coup de poing. Mais le petit homme vert disparu tout à coup de son champ de vision pour se retrouver miraculeusement juste derrière lui en un quart de seconde. A peine eut-il le temps de s'en rendre compte que Jeece fut lui-même projeté au loin par son adversaire. Il vola jusqu'à l'un des murs velouté puis le heurta. La matière gélatineuse amortit le choc, et le guerrier aux longs cheveux y resta collé, furieux.

Le petit vert, fier de lui, se mit à sautiller stupidement sur lui-même tout en roulant des mécaniques. Soudain il s'effondra au sol. Le Capitaine Ginue venait d'user de la même stratégie que lui en l'attaquant par derrière. A la différence que le capitaine n'avait pas besoin d'user d'un pouvoir magique pour se déplacer aussi vite : tout était dû à sa force et sa vitesse prodigieuses.

– Imbéciles ! aboya-t-il à l'adresse des deux opposants. Vous avez pensé un peu à ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Vous avez faillit démolir la magnifique décoration de cette salle avec vos conneries ! Monsieur Freezer ne nous donnera jamais la permission d'en occuper une autre, alors tenez-vous bien _ou vous serez retirés de la chorégraphie finale !_

Des « Oh ! » d'horreurs firent irruption sur toutes les bouches. Être écarté de la chorégraphie, le symbole et la gloire du Commando Ginue, semblait le pire des châtiments.

– Pa... pardon, cap'taine... se désola Jeece, tout en s'extirpant de la matière du mur. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas, vraiment, je... ne me retirez pas de la chorégraphiiie..!

– Et n'oublie pas que Guldo fait désormais partie intégrante de notre commando, lui précisa le Capitaine Ginue, la voix encore plus menaçante que le regard assassin qu'il lui lançait. Il a réussit le test de danse avec 50 points de plus que tu ne l'avais fait à l'époque ! Ne le sous-estime pas !

Au fond de la salle, près des gâteaux et autres sucreries, un quatrième guerrier s'engouffrait d'éclairs au chocolat en spectateur amusé. La taille haute, les muscles saillants complétés par une chevelure rousse négligée, il riait aux éclats devant la querelle de ses compagnons.

– Mwuahaha ! Y me fait trop marrer le nouveau tellement il s'y croit !

– On n'a pas demandé ton avis, Reecom ! tempêta Ginue d'une voix forte. TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE ! On va reprendre la leçon comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Allez, secoue-toi Guldo, ajouta-t-il en balançant le petit vert d'un coup de pied en direction de Reecom qui entamait à peine une énième éclair. Il la recracha aussitôt lorsque le corps de Guldo vint heurter son estomac avec violence.

Indifférent à la scène, Ginue se retourna vers l'écran de télévision et appuya sur la télécommande pour remettre la vidéo au début tout en attendant que Jeece, Guldo et Reecom soient d'attaque.

– Prêts ?

Il bascula à nouveau pour leur faire face, s'attendant à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé un tant soit peu de sérieux, mais fronça soudain les sourcils. Ses deux yeux se mirent à parcourir la salle, l'un interloqué, l'autre exaspéré.

– Et Miksha, bordel ? Où est-il passé ?

Il y eu un silence où toutes les têtes tournaient et se retournaient à la recherche du cinquième membre du commando qui avait visiblement profité de la pagaille pour s'éclipser.

– Il est là ! signala Jeece en pointant du doigt la baie vitrée, désireux de se rattraper de ses bévues.

Un grand mutant ocre jaune était en effet adossé dans l'angle qui séparait le mur de la baie vitrée. Son corps au relief athlétique faisait face à ses compagnons mais sa tête scrutait l'extérieur étoilé, comme s'il guettait quelque chose à travers la vitre.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? s'enquit Ginue sur un ton impérieux.

Miksha ne répondit pas tout de suite, nullement aussi impressionné par son capitaine que les autres membres du commando. Il baissa la tête, soupira, puis répartit d'une voix calme :

– Monsieur Freezer nous a chargés d'une mission et pendant que certains s'amusent il faut bien que quelqu'un ne la perde pas de _vue_.

– Qu'on s'amuse..? répéta sèchement Ginue. J'ai pas dû bien entendre, là...

– Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, notre cible est actuellement sur la plateforme.

Un frisson glacé parcourut la colonne vertébrale du capitaine et vint tempérer sa bouillotte interne.

– Hein ? T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt !

Palpitant, Ginue se précipita aux côtés de Miskha afin d'inspecter l'extérieur de la base. Ils avaient la chance (ou plutôt, Freezer l'avait volontairement arrangé) de disposer d'une salle commune situées quelques étages au dessus de la plateforme d'atterrissage des vaisseaux spatiaux. Une façon de voir sans être vu ; de moucharder les employés comme les soldats afin d'établir des rapports sur le zèle qu'ils mettaient à leurs ouvrages.

Cette cachette nullement secrète – au contraire placée au dessus des yeux de tous, car l'habitude fait qu'on ne se méfie jamais de ce dont on est ordinairement entouré, et toujours trop des objets nouveaux dont on ne sait la provenance – manifestait ici un nouvel intérêt pour les personnages qui en bénéficiaient. A cette heure de la journée, le personnel de la salle des commandes prenait une longue pause pour dormir, de ce fait la plateforme de lancement devait être tout aussi vide et inactive. Les vaisseaux installés sur la plateforme ne pouvaient pas décoller. Sauf sur autorisation spéciale, personne n'était sensé se rendre sur place... c'est pourquoi les deux grandes ombres accoudées aux murs de la salle des commandes qui émergeaient sous les yeux du Commando avaient de quoi intriguer.

– Activez vos scouters, les gars, ordonna Ginue en s'exécutant. Si ces pigeons se croient assez malins pour passer entre les mailles du filet, c'est mal connaître le Commando Ginue..!

Le capitaine, avec une morgue retrouvée, plaça les silhouettes dans le champ verdâtre de son scouter et pressa plusieurs fois sur l'unique bouton formé par l'appareil, imité par les quatre autres. Ce dispositif lui permit d'effectuer un gros-plan sur les intrus afin de les distinguer, et, au mieux, les identifier. Cependant les ombres semblaient avoir tout prévu par avance : leurs corps massifs dissimulés sous de grands manteaux à capuches abaissées sur les visages, impossible pour le Commando de réussir à les percer à jour de cette façon. Ginue appuya à nouveau sur la touche de son scouter tout en commentant ses actions :

– Les salopards, aucun des deux ne possède un scouter, impossible de savoir qui ils sont...

– Il y en a un qui possède une force de combat de quatre mille unités, une vraie blague, fit remarquer Miksha, sa langue ondoyant le long de ses grosses lèvres cireuses.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour les buter ? s'impatienta Jeece.

– Monsieur Freezer nous a formellement interdit de nous interposer dans ce commerce, brisa Ginue. On doit les laisser partir puis faire notre rapport.

– Mais... comment savoir qui ils sont ?

Ginue haussa les épaules, comme pour indiquer de façon indirecte que lui-même ne comprenait pas le sens des ordres de Freezer, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas à les discuter.

– Monsieur Freezer doit savoir ce qu'il fait, dit-il dans une inébranlable loyauté. Notez tout, de la couleur des vêtements à la taille des deux gus. Concentrez-vous sur les détails, ce sont les plus importants.

Le Commando demeura face à la baie vitrée à l'affut du moindre mouvement des ombres suspectes. Celles-ci restèrent longuement au même point sans un geste, disciplinées, presque furtives.

Dans l'étude minutieuse de leurs silhouettes, Miksha concentra particulièrement son attention sur la partie basse des corps dissimulés. Si l'un d'eux donnait l'impression d'être muni de bottes correspondant à l'identique à celles de l'armée de Freezer, la forme imprécise de son complice laissait croire que non seulement elle ne possédait pas de chaussures, mais également qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas en avoir ; en y regardant de plus près, le soldat d'élite s'aperçut que cette silhouette aux formes arrondies s'embourbait dans une sorte de liquide dont la provenance lui échappait. Il s'empressa d'en faire part à ses camarades.

– Des bottes, hein ? Il y aurait donc un traître chez les soldats de Monsieur Freezer..., interpréta Ginue.

– Ou peut-être est-ce un moyen de nous le faire croire, objecta Miksha, il est tout à fait possible qu'ils soient des soldats ou bien des personnes extérieures habillées de façon à nous induire en erreur : un coupable souhaitant se mettre à l'abri des investigations fait cavaler ses traqueurs sur d'autres pistes pour avoir le champ libre. En d'autres termes, l'imagination d'un renégat est sans borne lorsqu'il est au service de sa survie.

Chaque membre du Commando avait sa petite fierté mal placée, mais face à cette réflexion pertinente, Guldo ne put qu'observer son coéquipier avec un engouement qu'il peinait à dissimuler.

– Ne soit pas surpris, le newbie, lui dit Reecom qui l'avait vu (Guldo en gonfla ses grosses joues d'embarras), toi aussi un jour tu feras tes preuves. Miksha est le plus ancien membre avec notre capitaine. Ils ont un paquet de bonbons d'avance sur nous : les déchets encombrants, ils les jettent.

Il mima le geste de se débarbouiller la bouche à l'aide de la main. Guldo acquiesça de la tête sans un mot. Il pivota en direction de Miksha pour apprécier plus encore le fascinant magnétisme qu'exerçait son corps auguste.

A la façon d'un lait qui avait tourné, la peau du mutant donnait l'impression d'avoir un jour été blanche, mais que le poids des années l'avait ternie. Une petite ride marquée avait prit poste entre ses petits yeux perçants sous lesquels comparaissaient des sourcils épais et bruns continuellement fripés, eux-même à moitié masqués par des mèches de cheveux de la même couleur. Pour parachever cette sensation de superpositions, comme un voile étonnant qui camoufle la vérité, qui abuse le naïf, il se munissait d'un chapeau vert pomme dont quatre longueurs tombaient comme des peaux de banane sur chaque côté de son cou, le tout complété par une longue queue de cheval.

Tandis que Guldo se perdait dans la contemplation de ce visage sec et qu'il se demandait candidement pourquoi Miksha s'évertuait à toujours garder son couvre-chef un peu absurde, notamment lorsqu'il était posé sur un personnage comme lui, il vit sa grande mâchoire se contracter, ses lèvres remonter vers ses narines dans une espèce de grimace, sa main s'apposer sur le menton en le caressant en des gestes lents. Cette expression, Guldo le savait en dépit de son statut de nouveau membre, indiquait que son coéquipier était plongé dans une profonde réflexion qu'il ne fallait interrompre sous aucun prétexte.

– Je n'exclurais donc personne sur la liste des potentiels accusés, déclara lentement Miksha, car les éléments qui sont sous nos yeux ne nous permettent pas d'émettre de certitudes.

Ginue battit joyeusement des mains d'une façon un peu trop prononcée, comme s'il fallait y décerner une légère ironie, ou peut-être jalousie...

– Tu mets toujours autant d'application dans ton devoir, c'est bien, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, assura-t-il toujours avec cette jovialité affirmée.

Miksha hocha la tête sans conviction. Il gardait en ligne de mire les deux silhouettes suspectes. Subitement, comme si elles avaient été frappées par la foudre, elles se mirent à courir en direction de deux petites capsules spatiales, identiques à celle qu'avait utilisé Végéta pour se rendre sur Lone n°IV. Les cinq membres du Commando se mirent de nouveau à l'affût du moindre indice pour leur rapport à Freezer. Pendant qu'une des silhouette s'activait à soulever puis soutenir les deux capsules à l'aide d'un bras qu'on devinait puissant, l'autre tournait fébrilement sa capuche de gauche à droite, visiblement dans la position de quelqu'un qui craignait d'être repéré.

– Ha ! Ha ! Si tu savais qu'on te regarde ! ricana Reecom.

Ginue l'interrompit d'un geste, les yeux rivés sur la plateforme. Avant de se diriger vers la forêt de hautes herbes dont la planète était largement pourvue, la silhouette guetteuse alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son homonyme. L'autre répondit en tapant des pieds dans des gestes emphatiques que la première tenta d'apaiser par des mouvements plus calmes. Elle sortit ensuite une forme noire de son ample manteau et le donna à l'autre silhouette, qui semblait hésiter à la prendre. Ginue entendit Jeece retenir son souffle. Le Commando avait beau plisser les yeux jusqu'à se donner des airs de constipation, la forme disparu rapidement sous le manteau du récepteur, dont l'hésitation n'avait pas duré. Puis les deux silhouettes s'engagèrent vers les hautes herbes, l'une portant les capsules entre ses bras, l'autre suivie d'une longue traînée de liquide qui s'imprégna dans le sol en quelques secondes, si bien qu'en une minute plus aucune trace n'était observable. L'épais sourcil gauche de Miksha eut un imperceptible mouvement tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lucidité. Quelques instants plus tard, deux lueurs firent irruption des hautes herbes et filèrent dans les airs, achevant ainsi le service d'espionnage du Commando Ginue.

Le capitaine releva la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse. Les autres l'interrogèrent du regard.

– Monsieur Freezer doit savoir ce qu'il fait, répéta Ginue pour se convaincre que la chose à laquelle il venait d'assister n'était pas aussi vide de sens qu'il aurait pu le penser. Je ne doute pas de lui, jamais. Il nous accorde sa confiance, alors faisons notre possible pour le servir comme il le mérite !

Comme pour se donner un air impérieux, il fit vaciller l'anneau entre ses narines à l'aide de son pouce. L'objet se balança d'avant en arrière, exhibant sa dorure qui scintillait sous les lumières de l'arc-en-ciel. Un sourire goguenard sculpta ce visage suffisant à en faire peur.

– Je suis sûr qu'après notre rapport très complet il sera tellement content de nous qu'il nous autorisera à faire un tour sur la planète Nichô !

De retour auprès du buffet, Reecom brandit en l'air une barbe-à-papa comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique, et se mit à vociférer des acclamations farfelues.

– Vive le Cap'taine Ginue ! Longue vie à Monsieur Freezer !

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans sa liqueur, mais ça lui va bien ! commenta allègrement le capitaine.

Il éclata d'un rire outrancier qui ragaillardit ses coéquipiers. Tous décidèrent de prendre une petite collation au buffet, avant de partir satisfaire la curiosité de Freezer. Ginue lui porta un toast « à bon droit », Reecom s'empiffra de sucreries, Jeece et Guldo, déjà réconciliés, partirent jouer à celui-qui-saute-le-plus-loin-gagne sur les formes rebondissantes des murs, et Miksha, retourné près de la baie vitrée, savourant son milk-shake à la myrtille, déshabilla les étoiles suspendues dans la voûte céleste de ses petits yeux perçants.

– A nous deux, Worm !

_... ... ..._

Un homme de forte carrure faisait face à une carte virtuelle tout aussi colossale. Assis, les coudes appuyés contre la table des commandes et les mains croisées sous un menton flageolant, il attendait. Harassés, ses yeux d'un vert trouble, marécageux, trainaient çà et là sur la carte où défilaient plusieurs images de terres arides, de volcans en éruption et autres paysages austères.

Un crissement sonore le fit sortir de sa morne tranquillité. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître dans son entrebâillement un petit robot de forme cylindrique. La machine, un scouter dans ses mains factices, s'adressa à l'homme avec une voix aux vibrations artificielles :

– Monsieur Freezer est en ligne.

– Passez-le moi.

– Bien, mon général.

Après un bâillement lâché avec nonchalance, l'homme extirpa le scouter des mains que la machine lui tendait. Il le plaça sur son oreille gauche et appuya sur la plus grosse touche. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler sur un ton qui se voulait étudié.

– Général Gelid, pour vous servir, Monsieur Freezer.

Un petit rire sardonique émana du combiné.

– Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, général, déclara la voix de Freezer. Assurez-vous que personne n'est sur la même fréquence d'appel, et faites-moi votre rapport.

Sans même lui adresser un regard, le général fit un signe directif de la main pour que le petit robot débarrasse le plancher tout en effectuant quelques manoeuvres sur son scouter.

– Personne de mon côté, Maître. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai récemment modifié le code d'accès à la fréquence 28 afin d'assurer que nos échanges restent... privés.

Une forme obscure esquissa un mouvement fébrile derrière le général. Stoïque, ce dernier continua :

– J'ai, je crois, une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, Maître.

– Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Dites-moi tout.

– Avez-vous votre écran de contrôle sous les yeux, pour que vous puissiez juger par vous-même ?

– Tout est prêt, général. J'attends.

– Très bien. Je vous envoie les données.

La mine lugubre, le général fit alors défiler plusieurs images des terres volcaniques sur l'écran dans un geste de la main aussi répétitif qu'uniforme, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur celle qu'il avait en tête. Elle représentait un immense gouffre de lave avec, en avant-plan, un résidu sphérique brûlé, à moitié fondu. Il la contempla avec langueur, haussa les sourcils d'un air contrit, puis s'adressa à nouveau à son chef toujours sur le même ton composé, presque monotone :

– D'après les troupes présentent sur place qui on analysé l'appareil il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit du pod spatial du Saïyen.

– Ça semble, en effet, répondit lentement la voix de Freezer. Et où est-il ? Cet insolent serait capable d'atterrir au beau milieu d'un volcan par goût de la provocation !

– Nous... nous l'ignorons.

Le général s'interrompit. Pour la première fois, une légère angoisse traversa la grisaille.

– Nous nous sommes empressés de le rejoindre une fois son vaisseau atterrit, poursuivit-il. Impossible de le trouver. Mes troupes poursuivent les recherches dans les environs, car je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu échapper à la Source, que j'ai produite en grande quantité. Il n'est tout de même pas _si_ fort...

– Mmh... je doute aussi qu'il ait pu s'en tirer. Continuez de le chercher, il ne doit pas être bien loin de son vaisseau. Contactez-moi dès qu'il sera à vous.

– Bien, Monsieur Freezer.

– Laissez-le patauger un peu dans sa faiblesse temporaire en lui faisant croire qu'elle est définitive, ajouta la voix de Freezer, soudain traversée d'une pointe de perversité. Une petite frousse ne peut lui faire que le plus grand bien.

La connexion à la ligne s'interrompit sur un ricanement sournois. Le général Gelid posa à la diable son scouter sur la table de commandes. Il poussa un profond soupir.

La mystérieuse forme élancée se manifesta derrière lui. Deux mains d'un blancheur de neige s'accablèrent sur ses épaules pour les malaxer lascivement.

– Je serais tentée de ne faire qu'une bouchée du petit singe, avoua la forme d'une voix suave.

Les mains rugueuses du général vinrent caresser celles, si douces, dont il était entouré.

– Si c'est pour que cet enfoiré reste bien tranquille à sa place, je serais tenté de te laisser faire, gronda-t-il avec poigne.

– Aïe !


End file.
